


Who am I?

by Bella_Van_Griccelldy



Series: WinterIron Disney version [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alfa James "Bucky" Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Mulan (1998) Fusion, M/M, Omega Tony Stark
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-10-22 20:39:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 24,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10704663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bella_Van_Griccelldy/pseuds/Bella_Van_Griccelldy
Summary: Mulan AU omegaverse.Regalo para mi muy querida y adorada Lena por su cumpleaños, y si, estoy haciendo la entrega de su regalo muy tarde XD_______________________________________________________________________________Tony Stark era un omega y eso era el inicio de todos sus problemas.Él no era el omega perfecto que todo alfa desearía y es por eso que es considerado como la deshonra de su familia.Él era rebelde, valiente y muy inteligente.Cuando la guerra contra Hydra se hace inminente en el reino de Shield, Tony toma la decisión de suplantar a su padre en el campo de batalla.Seria fácil, solo seria cuestión de disfrazare como un alfa y actuar como uno.Era un plan perfecto.Pero nunca espero enamorarse de su oficial al mando, el Sargento James Barnes.Sí, ahora todo era jodidamente difícil en cuanto a su ahora no tan perfecto plan.¿Lograra mantener la farsa?





	1. Omega

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Muy buenas hermosuraaaaaaaaas~!
> 
> ¿Qué tal estáis? 
> 
> Os he extrañado muchooo  
> Lo se, lo se, no he estado aquí por unos buenos meses pero la universidad carcome mi alma(?) y bueno algunos problemas, falta de inspiración a causa de estos, un poco de depresión pero equis, ¡Aquí estoy! 
> 
> Se que debería estar publicando el final d mi fic bebé "Tag, You're it" pero hice un break especial para este, pues, es un fic regalo de cumpleaños para una amiga muy querida que se ha convertido en alguien especial para mi pues compartimos muchas ideas y ships y es muy divertida y especial <3 so Lena, muje' mía, esto es para ti! Al fin! 
> 
> Así que, como este fic es un regalo, le pedí a Lena que me retara a algo que le gustaría leer, y ella me reto a escribir un fic WinterIron basado en Mulan, so aquí esta XD además con omegaverse y es algo nuevo para mi, es decir, amo el universo del omegaverse, pero nunca me había metido de lleno a escribir un fic y esta es mi primera vez, espero no hacerlo tan mal.
> 
> Este fic sera un threeshot hasta ahora, intentare publicar los capítulos lo más rápido que pueda y bueno, espero Lena que te guste tu regalo!
> 
> Y a ustedes hermosuras, espero les agrade el fic también!
> 
> Advertencia: este fic no esta revisado por un beta, so, disculpen los errores ortográficos uwu

**_Omega_ **

Hace muchos años, existía un reino al que le llamaban el reino de Shield, en este reino vivía una especie humana un tanto diferente que se dividía en tres clases, Alfas, Betas y Omegas.

La mayoría de la población consistían en Betas, personas que no tenían ninguna cualidad especial como los otros dos, se podría decir, que era la clase más "normal" del reino, muchos omegas darían lo que sea por ser betas, pero a estos se les consideraba la clase media, no mucho en especial, pero eran las personas más amables, comprensibles y muy trabajadoras.

Luego estaban los Alfas, los que consideraban en la cima de las clases, los alfas eran respetados por la sociedad, la palabra de un alfa era ley, ellos eran los que mejor vivían, por su condición de alfa tenían mucha autoridad y eran considerados la clase rica de la sociedad, puesto que la mayoría de los alfas ejercían cargos altos, lo que hacía especial a los alfas era su carácter dominante nato, eran astutos y fuertes, usaban más que todo la fuerza para lograr sus objetivos, sea mental o física, por eso, era también más razonable que a los enfrentamientos enviaran alfas por su destreza y fuerza, además poseían un gran instinto de protección, desean proveer y ser el cabecilla de la familia. Son muy territoriales y sus sentidos (tanto vista, olfato y oído) están muy desarrollados. Además contaban con lo que muchos denominaban "La Voz" también le decían voz de mando o de alfa, esta especialidad en particular hacia que cuando hablaban con esta voz, tenía una reacción de entera sumisión en los omega, e incluso en los beta o alfa más jóvenes o de menor poder.

Y para finalizar, estaban lo Omegas, eran más delicados, para algunos considerados unas joyas y para otros solo una paria de la sociedad, ellos eran los más especiales sin embargo, tenían el don de dar vida, en diferencia con las demás clases, los omegas sin importar su sexo, sea masculino o femenino, podían engendrar vida, esto solo pasaba con dos condiciones, cuando estaban en celo o temporada de apareamiento y si se apareaban con un alfa (en el caso de los omegas masculinos, ya que no podían embarazarse de betas). Eran codiciados por los alfas, pero sin embargo, los trataban mal, mayormente los alfas solo querían a los omegas para poder reproducirse y para mantener sus casas, no podían ejercer cargos importantes, y a la edad de entre 16 a 18 años tenían que asistir a casamenteros para aparearlos con algún alfa respetable (en el caso de los omegas que vinieran de una casa respetable y por ende estatus social más alto) si un omega era rechazado por algún alfa se le consideraba paria de la sociedad y un omega inservible y deshonor a su familia, y a esos les iba peor...

Dentro de todo esto, los habitantes de Shield vivían en armonía, tenían un emperador que se refería a sí mismo como Director Fury, si bien no era el mejor encarado, era justo y veía por el bien de su gente, el Director Fury tenía un concejero, quien llevaba las anotaciones de todo y velaba por el orden de las tropas del reino, Philp Coulson era su nombre, y aunque se le veía siempre con una sonrisa, a veces podía llegar a ser un poco tosco cuando las cosas no iban como el las planeaba, el ejército tenía que ver mucho que ver con él e intentaban que todo fuera como a Coulson le gustaba.

Sin embargo, no todo podía ser risas y cantos, Shield tenía un enemigo jurado, Hydra...

Hydra era una organización terrorista quien anhelaba el poder de Shield, Shield era un reino fuerte y se convirtió en un reto para Hydra controlar, tenían mucho tiempo deseando el poder de aquel reino, sus riquezas y recursos, la primera vez que Hydra intento invadir Shield al mando de su antiguo jefe Red Skull, salieron mal, perdieron muchos soldados y prestigio además, por eso, Shield se había vuelto su reto personal, ahora con un nuevo jefe de nombre Alexander Pierce y con las ideas innovadoras de Pierce, juraban que podrían controlar al fin aquel reino.

Y ahí fue cuando empezó la guerra.

La declaración de guerra fue furor en cada rincón del reino, todos se enteraron de las intenciones de Hydra a empezar otra guerra contra el reino, los habitantes sin embargo aunque tenían miedo siguieron con el curso normal de sus vidas, confiaban en su emperador, sabían que el velaría por su seguridad.

Ahora, nos dirigimos a un pequeño pueblo en el reino, donde comienza nuestra historia.

En ese pueblo vivía una familia respetable, se podría decir que la más respetada del pueblo, los Stark.

Howard Stark era un alfa respetable, casado con una hermosa y fuerte omega, María Stark, ellos tenían una sirviente que era una beta, Ana Jarvis; antiguamente tenían dos, Edwin y Ana, quienes eran esposo, pero por culpa de una enfermedad Edwin Jarvis murió dejando viuda a su esposa. Los Stark siempre consideraron a los Jarvis parte de su familia más que unos simples sirvientes, por ende nunca dejaron de mostrarle su apoyo a Ana, quien decidió quedarse con los Stark pues eran su única familia.

Howard y María tenían un hijo, Anthony Stark, quien era un omega, y gran fue la sorpresa para Howard enterarse que su único hijo resultaba ser un omega, la clase débil de la sociedad. Sin embargo, Tony (como le gustaba que le llamaran) era un omega muy especial, él no era como los otros omegas quienes demostraban completa sumisión, Tony no se doblegaba fácilmente a nadie, era un genio como su padre y a la vez era rebelde, era un reto completo para sus padres, María decía que heredo toda la arrogancia y personalidad de los Stark, Howard solo sufría por esto.

Y en medio de toda la crisis por la guerra que se avecinaba, llego el día más odiado para Tony.

Él ya tenía la edad de 17 años, la edad perfecta para un omega buscar un alfa respetable con quien estaría toda su vida.

Tony ODIABA las normas omegas, según estas normas él debía brindar honor a su familia siendo el omega perfecto que todo alfa desearía y casarse con un alfa de buen status social.

Pero como mencionamos antes, Tony era todo lo que un buen omega no debía ser...

Un omega perfecto según los estatutos de la sociedad, debía ser sumiso a su alfa, saber cocinar, saber escuchar, hablar cuando se lo permitiera su alfa, la palabra de su alfa seria ley, debía mantener a su alfa contento y satisfecho y cubrir todas sus necesidades, un omega debía mantener la casa y sus crías y sobretodo NO iba a peleas.

Tony era lo contrario, el no mostraba sumisión ante cualquier alfa, era rebelde, era un genio y con un sarcasmo indiscutible, era un poco bocón y sabía a ciencia cierta que no podría cocinar algo ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello (pese a los mil y un intentos de Ana para enseñarle siquiera a hervir agua...), no quería ser prisionero de un alfa y mucho menos ser un esclavo sexual utilizando solo para la procreación, el no deseaba a ningún alfa controlador, él quería hacer sus propias decisiones y controlar su vida, además sabia una cosa tan certeramente como que el cielo era azul.

Él definitivamente NO seria el omega que cualquier alfa querría.

Así que cuando llego el día más esperado por su madre y más odiado por él, era solo cuestión de tiempo que esto se comprobara.

Y para la cereza del pastel, el día fue desastroso.

Para empezar que ese día se había levantado tarde, con mucho esfuerzo pudo empezar a prepararse para el día, desayuno con apuro casi atragantándose, dio de comer a su yegua Friday con apuro para luego sacarla del establo y cabalgar con ella hacia donde lo había citado su madre, llego con retraso al punto de reunión donde su madre lo esperaba para así poder empezar a arreglarlo adecuadamente para que se viera como un omega ideal, su madre y Ana le regañaron por esto mientras le ayudaban a bañarse y prepararse con las ropas ceremoniales que Tony odiaba, su madre le regaño en el baño ya que encontró un texto escrito en el brazo de su hijo que empezaba a deshacerse gracias al agua, Tony negó todo lo referente a que se trataba de algún calculo, Ana le dio un sermón sobre que tenía que pedirle a los espíritus de su pasado para que le dieran suerte para que la casamentera le viera con buenos ojos y le aceptara como un buen partido omega, y además de eso le dio un grillo que según ella le daría suerte, Tony le puso al grillito Dum-E. María, por su parte, le regalo a su hijo un hermoso broche de zafiros azules.

Al llegar junto con otro grupo de omegas a la casa de la casamentera fue cuando Tony cayó en cuenta de la realidad.

Vio de reojo a su familia quienes le veían esperanzados deseándole suerte, fue cuando se dio cuenta de lo importante que era esto. Howard siempre se lo decía: "Debes ser un buen omega a los ojos de la casamentera para que así consiga un buen alfa para ti, así nos darás honor y no tendrás que vivir como una carga para la sociedad"

Traduciendo esto del idioma de Howard al idioma normal era "Te amo, pero necesito que finjas por primera vez en tu vida ser un buen omega para que así no pases trabajo cuando tu madre y yo no estemos aquí"

En síntesis, tenía que dar un buen esfuerzo de ser perfecto solo por el día de hoy, Tony se mordió la lengua, tenía que callar y ser todo lo que odiaba, "Solo por hoy" se repetía mentalmente mientras caminaba y desfilaba junto con los otros omegas en frente del hogar de la casamentera, la ansiedad lo carcomía por dentro y fue peor cuando la casamentera salió de su hogar.

-¡Stark Anthony! –se escuchó la estruendosa voz de la casamentera, una mujer robusta y de muy mal carácter, una alfa a simple vista.

Tony suspiro y se armó de valor dando un paso al frente.

-¡Rápido niño, no tenemos todo el día! –le apuro la mujer y Tony solo se mordió el labio reprimiendo algún comentario de los suyos.

Al estar dentro de la habitación, la casamentera le empezó a rodear oliéndole ligeramente.

-A ver Stark, que tenemos aquí. Buen cuerpo, caderas anchas, si, perfecto para la cría –murmuro la mujer mientras seguía rondando a omega quien intentaba pensar en mariposas o cálculos para no salirle con un comentario de mal gusto –un poco encorvado, enderézate –ordeno la mujer y Tony obedeció –Bien, tu olor es dulce, eso es bueno ¿Cuándo es tu próximo celo?

-Dentro de 8 meses, mis ciclos son estables hasta ahora –respondió entre dientes, odiaba tener que hablar de eso.

-Bien, dime ahora las normas de un omega ideal –mando la casamentera mientras miraba hacia su ventana

Tony soltó un suspiro de cansancio y empezó a citar las normas cuando de repente sintió algo raro, el contenedor donde supone estaba el grillito que le había dado Ana estaba abierto, Tony entro en pánico, ¿Dónde se había medito el grillito?

Dejo de hablar mientras miraba a su alrededor por el animal, debía estar cerca, lo vio de repente en la mesa cercana a él y de un golpe lo atrapo.

-¿Por qué te detienes, omega? –pregunto la casamentera volteando en su dirección.

Tony se hizo el desentendido y oculto sus manos en la espalda con el animalito en ellas fingiendo una sonrisa dulce e inocente volviendo a su posición anterior.

-Disculpe, me distraje un poco –dijo con toda la inocencia y dulzura que pudo reunir, la casamentera le miro desconfiada.

-Eso es mala señal, un omega no debe distraerse si esta frente a su alfa –reprendió la casamentera mirándole duramente –Que no se repita eso y sigue con las normas.

-Si señora, un omega debe cubrir las necesidades de su alfa... –volvió a repetir monótonamente como si de un CD rayado se tratara todas las normas que un omega debía seguir, sin embargo estaba un poco asustado, pues sentía al animalito queriendo escapar de sus manos.

-Habla bien y con respeto omega –reprendió la mujer y Tony solo asintió sumisamente –Bien, por ahora todo va bien, veamos que tal tus modales –dijo mientras tomaba duramente del brazo a Tony y lo acercaba a la mesa, luego la mujer se sentó en la silla frente a esta y señalo un juego de té –Sirve el té, omega.

Por el movimiento brusco, el grillito se pudo zafar del agarre de Tony sin que este se diera cuenta puesto estaba más preocupado por seguir las ordenes de la casamentera y además, le preocupaba la mano de la mujer que se llenó de tinta por lo que tenía escrito en su brazo, esto iba a ser un desastre si se daba cuenta...

Tony soltó otro suspiro y procedió a cumplir la orden tomando la tetera con delicadeza como Ana le había enseñado, rogando a todos los dioses y espíritus del pasado que le ayudaran en ese momento, por suerte, todo referente a servir el té y sus modales iban muy bien, hasta que el grillito salió a jugar...

Tony se dio cuenta del animalito en el té que acababa de servirle a la casamentera y rápidamente intento quitarle el té lo que provoco la furia de esta.

-¡No se le quita el té a un alfa tan groseramente! –reprendió la mujer.

-Es que no creo que le guste esa taza de té específicamente –respondió Tony quitándole la taza intentando sonreír inocentemente.

-¡No tienes derecho a elegir por mí, omega, no puedes hacer eso! –Grito la alfa levantándose de golpe para luego intentar serenarse –Bien, hasta este momento todo había salido bien, así que te daré otra oportunidad –dijo mientras pasaba su mano por su mentón, la mano llena de tinta, ahora se había manchado la cara, Tony hubiera reído si la situación no hubiera sido tan tensa –Vuelve a servir el té ¡Y no me quites la taza!

Tony trago duro mientras observaba al animalito en la otra taza, solo rogaba que no se moviera de ahí y le hiciera todo más fácil.

No fue así.

Luego que exitosamente por segunda vez Tony sirviera el té adecuadamente el grillito salto encima de la casamentera causando un grito de espanto de esta, el grillito hizo de las suyas e incluso se metió entre el pronunciado busto de la mujer haciendo que la pobre alfa corriera por toda la habitación, Tony intento ayudarla y solo empeoraron las cosas, una lámpara se rompió y quemo parte del vestido de la casamentera y cuando Tony intento apagar el fuego solo logro echarle todo el té en la cara a la mujer, el grillito luego de hacer toda cantidad de travesuras inocentemente fue a escudarse de la mujer loca volviendo a la pequeña jaula donde se encontraba antes.

Como podrán imaginar, todo fue un desastre después de eso.

La casamentera salió hecha una furia jalando a Tony del brazo y arrastrándolo fuera de su hogar.

-¡Nunca! Y escúchame bien omega ¡Nunca serás capaz de brindarle honor a tu familia! –grito la mujer en cuando saco a Tony empujándolo a donde se encontraba su madre y Ana, la casamentera se volteo y se encerró en su casa dejando a un desolado Tony quien era consolado por Ana.

-Anthony, cariño ¿Qué paso? –pregunto su madre con preocupación

Tony solo miro al cielo en busca de alguna respuesta que dar, vio que el cielo estaba empezando a oscurecerse y las nubes se veían cargadas de lluvia, Tony sonrió levemente ante esto.

-Nada madre, que la casamentera solo comprobó que soy todo lo que un perfecto omega no debería ser... -dijo en un susurro aun mirando al cielo y luego agachar su mirada hacia sus pies –Lo siento...

-Oh mi amor... -susurro María para luego abrazar a su hijo intentando darse algún consuelo.

Ana simplemente se quedó viendo la escena y vio al cielo y luego cerro los ojos en una oración silenciosa, que su Tony no tuviera que sufrir lo que los omegas rechazados sufrían, Tony no se merecía eso, ella rogo por un futuro mejor para su niño.

Al llegar a la casa Stark, donde Howard los esperaba, fue como una procesión silenciosa. Howard esperaba a su familia en el jardín cerca de los árboles de cerezo cuando los vio llegar, fue casi corriendo para enterarse de lo que había sucedido y al ver la cara de su esposa supo que nada había salido bien, Howard suspiro descontento, y vio a su hijo en busca de alguna explicación, Tony no retiraba la mirada del suelo, no vio a su padre en ningún momento y cuando Howard había abierto la boca para decir algo Tony simplemente corrió lejos, el alfa intento detenerlo pero María lo freno, le explico, que era mejor dejarlo solo unos momentos, lo cual Howard acepto.

Tony corrió hacia el kiosco del jardín, ese era su santuario desde niño, ahí nadie le molestaría.

Se sentó en el suelo de este, cerca del pequeño estanque de agua, tomo la pequeña jaula donde estaba el pequeño grillito y le libero, luego suspiro con tristeza mientras veía a Dum-E, ser libre, anhelaba ese tipo de libertad, estúpidas normas, estúpida biología ¿Por qué no podía ser un alfa? ¿O incluso un beta? Prefería eso que vivir con las órdenes de la sociedad para los omegas.

-Un omega debe ser sumiso, un omega tiene que seguir las ordenes de su alfa –murmuraba con desdén entre el diente el castaño conteniendo su rabia –estupideces...

Tony se quedó pensando un rato mientras veía su reflejo en el agua cristalina ¿Qué pasaría si le dejaran ser?

Él no quería ser un omega perfecto, el solo quería ser él mismo, que le tomaran en cuenta por ser él, por su forma de pensar e ingenio, hasta por su sarcasmo, el solo quería ser Tony Stark, no solo el hijo omega de Howard Stark y ahora deshonra familiar...

Tony siguió viendo su reflejo en el agua, él era guapo, tenía una linda sonrisa, tenía piel lisa y delicada como todo omega, era muy atractivo, pero esto no era lo que a él le importaba. Él solo quería sentirse bien consigo mismo, no una carga, quería que sus ideas salieran a flote y fuera admirado por ellas, quería a una persona que le amara y le aceptara por su forma de ser pensar, no por si era un omega y solo servía para la procreación.

El solo quería ser el mismo y sentirse orgulloso con eso y que su familia se sintiera orgullosa por ello...

En medio de sus profundos pensamientos escucho las campanas sonar, alertando que venían noticias del castillo imperial.

Tony salió corriendo hacia la entrada de su hogar, donde se encontraba su madre y Ana justo con su padre, María vio a su hijo por el rabillo del ojo y vio sus intenciones de acercarse para enterarse de las noticias, con un gesto rápido, María le indico que se subiera al techo de una de las cabañas para que pudiera escuchar mejor desde ahí. Tony siguió la sugerencia de su madre y trepo hasta el techo de la cabaña donde incluso tenia mejor vista.

Vio a varias personas que parecían ser soldados escudando a una persona que se encontraba en el centro montando a caballo también, Tony enseguida lo reconoció, era el consejero real del Director Fury, Coulson, luciendo tan pulcro como siempre, Tony rodo los ojos ante esto, a veces le caía mal aquel beta.

Escucho entonces los anuncios que tenían y se tensó al enterarse de las noticias ¿Una guerra? ¿Contra Hydra? ¡Era una locura!

Luego sintió tensarse más cuando empezaron a llamar a varios alfas y betas de cada familia, en su mayoría llamaban a los alfas y cuando mencionaron a la familia Stark sintió miedo.

Tony bajo del techo rápidamente justo cuando llamaron a su padre para recibir su carta de reclutamiento.

-Padre no puedes ir –exclamo el omega mientras se abría paso entre las personas, él debía aceptar, a veces no soportaba a su padre, su relación el 80% de las veces era un tanto tensa, pero aun así lo amaba, además, Tony sabía que su padre estaba muy viejo para ir a la guerra y estaba enfermo a causa de su misma edad, por más que lo negara y lo ocultara, su madre no podría vivir si algo le pasaba a Howard, era la cabeza del hogar, no podían perderlo.

Pero Howard era terco, algo que Tony heredo, lamentablemente...

-Anthony me estas avergonzando –dijo su padre cuando el castaño sostuvo su brazo deteniéndolo.

-Pero padre, es una misión suicida, sabes que no puedes con esto –contrarresto.

-Anthony... -susurro tenuemente María acercándose a padre e hijo con ojos húmedos –Mio caro, ven aquí –suplico a su hijo sosteniendo su mano para que soltara a su padre.

-Pero madre...

-Por favor... -susurro suplicante la omega, a Tony le dolía ver a su madre así, como con solo algunos minutos su mundo se derrumbaba y ella quedaba destruida en medio del caos, Tony accedió soltando a su padre y acercándose a su madre quien lo alejo del grupo llevándolo junto con Ana. El resto del reclutamiento pasó rápidamente luego que Howard tomara su carta.

Luego de que los mensajeros se retiraran todo volvió a la normalidad en la casa Stark, salvo que un silencio incomodo reinaba en el hogar, no fue hasta la cena que exploto todo.

Ana se encontraba terminando de servir la cena cuando Tony hizo el comentario.

-Tal vez no deberías ir a esa guerra después de todo... Digo, ya hay más alfas que se encarguen de eso...

El silencio se hizo presente en la mesa de repente, Howard miro fijamente a su hijo.

-Sí es necesario, tengo que defender al pueblo –contesto con toda la calma que podía.

-Padre, no creo que sea necesario que arriesgues tu vida –siguió Tony

-Anthony –dijo Howard en tono serio –es completamente necesario, además de por ser representante de una de las familias más importantes del pueblo, no tengo opción, es mi deber

-Si tienes otra opción, faltar...-susurro el castaño omega

-Anthony –gruño Howard en advertencia

-Howard –replico Tony entrecerrando los ojos en desafío –Estas enfermo, no puedes con esto, te vi intentando manejar tu espada como antes y no podía, dejaras a mi madre sola si algo te llega a pasar, además–

-Anthony –grito en tono alfa el mayor haciendo que tanto María como su hijo inclinaran su cabeza en sumisión –Se cuál es mi lugar en esta familia –dijo mientras se levantaba y miraba fijamente a su hijo quien se estremeció ante el tono –Y ya es momento que vayas aprendiendo el tuyo.

Tony alzo la mirada en frustración sintiendo sus ojos humedecerse con lágrimas y se levantó de la mesa molesto saliendo hacia el jardín.

María vio ir a su hijo con un nudo en el corazón y luego vio a su esposo sentarse a comer completamente abatido por la discusión. María sabía que Howard no era el modelo de padre perfecto, pero pese a todo, amaba a su hijo, solo que su forma de mostrarlo no era la mejor, pero se preocupaba por él y le preocupaba su futuro ya que era un omega, le preocupaba como lo trataría la sociedad...

María tenía la misma preocupación por su hijo, Tony era un genio, pero a la vez era rebelde, no mostraba toda la sumisión que mostraba un omega promedio, le preocupaba como lo trataría la sociedad, ella no quería nada malo para su hijo y menos el trato que recibían los omegas rechazados, era su mayor miedo.

Ella entendía que esa era también la razón por la que Howard iba a aceptar ir a esa susodicha guerra, para mantener el honor y status social de la familia y así conseguirle a Tony un mejor futuro...

Tony sin embargo no lo veía así...

El omega necesitaba pensar bien las cosas, por ende se encontraba en el patio sentado entre una de las estatuas que decoraban el jardín, empapándose con lluvia que había empezado a caer, desde su posición podía ver todo lo que ocurría en su casa. Vio a Ana en su dominio, la cocina, limpiando para así poder ocultar su ansiedad y preocupación, era su forma de mantener ocupada su mente.

Vio a su madre y a su padre discutir en su habitación, podía ver la silueta de su madre discutir con la de su padre, Tony temía por su madre, era una omega maravillosa, tenía miedo que sin su padre ella se perdiera, el vínculo entre un alfa y un omega era de los más importantes, y el sabia además que María amaba a Howard con todo su ser, sabía que si algo le pasaba a su padre ella quedaría destrozada, su familia quedaría destruida e incluso el quedaría devastado.

Aparto su mirada de la habitación de sus padres cuando apagaron la luz y quedo sumido en oscuridad. Tony tenía que hacer algo, él no se podía quedar así de brazos cruzados, y fue ahí cuando se le ocurrió.

Hacia un tiempo estaba experimentando con las hormonas alfa alguna especie de perfume que ocultara su olor y hormona omega para que los demás lo confundieran con un alfa, era un plan perfecto y Tony había logrado crear dicha fragancia a espaldas de su familia.

El podía disfrazar su aroma de alfa y actuar como tal y así suplantar  
a su padre.

¡Era un buen plan!

El reto seria poder engañar a tal cantidad de alfas y estar dentro de su círculo pero sabía que podría, el resto sería pan comido.

Podía salvar a su familia.

Así que con decisión fue rumbo a su habitación donde estaba su pequeño laboratorio y busco la fragancia que contenía en una pequeña botella, empaco algunas de sus cosas y empezó a prepararse para así convertirse en alfa de pies a cabeza, empaco además sus supresores, sabía que su celo le tocaba dentro de 8 meses, pero debía ser precavido, no sabía cuánto tiempo estaría en ese campamento.

Con sumo cuidado y precaución se dirigió a las habitaciones de sus padres, se acercó a la mesita de noche donde estaba la carta de reclutamiento de su padre y la tomo reemplazándola con un broche que le había dado su madre, luego se dirigió al cuarto donde su padre guardaba su uniforme y espada, suspiro dándose fuerzas y se vistió con el uniforme, para finalizar, fue a los establos en busca de su yegua, Friday, y antes de irse, encendió un incienso en el templo familiar, él no era creyente de esas cosas, pero debía admitir, que para lo que estaba haciendo, necesitaba toda la ayuda del mundo.

Ya listo, se montó en su yegua y cabalgo fuera del territorio Stark, a mitad de la noche, rumbo a lo desconocido.

* * *

 

Ana era una persona muy creyente y perceptiva, así que sabía cuándo algo impactante iba a pasar.

No sabía con precisión que era, su sexto sentido no funcionaba así, solo sabía que sería algo importante, para bien o para mal.

Ella presintió el momento en que su amado esposo, Edwin, enfermaría, incluso sabía que no se recuperaría...

Por eso, aquella mañana importante para la casa Stark, donde el primogénito de sus amos iría a presentarse a la casamentera, presintió que algo pasaría, era esa extraña sensación en el pecho donde sabía que algo no estaba del todo bien, pero nunca espero el rumbo que las cosas tomarían.

Ella era una mujer muy creyente además, le rezaba a diario a los dioses y espíritus ancestrales, ese día no fue diferente, pero rogo febrilmente que lo que fuera a ocurrir no fuera tan grave.

Por primera vez sintió que sus ruegos no fueron bien escuchados.

Cuando la casamentera rechazo a Tony ella sintió rabia correr por su sangre, esa mujer no sabía a la hermosa criatura que estaba rechazando, Tony bien no podría ser un omega perfecto, pero era una  
persona dulce e inteligente, debía admitir que su lengua viperina era un tanto ponzoñosa cuando se lo proponía, pero además de su sarcasmo, era una criatura de gran corazón y genio. Ella solo rogaba que algún alfa viera eso también y le aceptara...

Cuando los mensajes del castillo imperial fueron anunciados, Ana se sintió devastada, sintió mucha pena por su ama María, pero tenía miedo por la salud de su señor, esa sensación amarga y pesada de su pecho no mermo en ningún momento.

Pero no fue hasta la cena, cuando el señor Howard y su hijo pelearon que la sensación se hizo más fuerte al ver aquella mirada de determinación en el pequeño omega.

Pero Ana nunca espero lo que estaba a punto de pasar.  
A media noche se despertó desesperada, no sabía por qué, pero la sensación en su pecho era tan fuerte como el día en que su esposo pereció.

Se levantó de su cama rumbo a la habitación del omega, su instinto le guiaba, sintió su sangre congelarse al ver la cama vacía y ni rastro del castaño.

Corrió a la habitación de sus amos para alertarles de la desaparición del omega, vio como sus amos despertaron desesperados y empezaron a buscar a su hijo por toda la casa, la búsqueda resulto infructuosa, como Ana supuso, ella sabía que el joven Stark no se encontraba en la  
casa.

Cuando el señor Stark vio que la carta y su uniforme no se encontraban fue cuando todos cayeron en cuenta.

Tony había ido a la guerra por su padre.

Ana nunca había visto a su señor tan desesperado antes, y ella sabía la causa.

Si en el campamento descubrían que Tony era un omega infiltrado, le asesinarían.

Ana rezo al cielo, le rogó a los dioses, a sus ancestros, incluso a su amado esposo, que intercedieran por Tony.

Por suerte, sus plegarias fueron escuchadas.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Primer día en el campamento de entrenamiento.  
> Pero las cosas no son tan fáciles para Tony  
> Conocer a su oficial al mando y joder que el hombre era hermoso  
> ¿Era una especie de burla del destino?  
> El entrenamiento es difícil y solo logra hacerse enemigos al principio   
> y la desaprobación de su oficial al mando  
> Pero, había estado tan interesado en ser un alfa que pensaba solo con su fuerza que olvido ser el mismo  
> Una persona inteligente y con rebeldía que podía lograr lo que se propusiese   
> Las cosas empiezan a mejorar desde entonce   
> ¿Quien dijo que un omega no podía realizar un entrenamiento alfa?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Muy buenas hermosuras~!
> 
> ¡Justo 7 días! Como lo prometí, me siento orgullosa de mi misma -w-
> 
> Seguimos con este fic omegaverse y más personajes implicados~
> 
> Quiero advertir que todos los personajes rayaran en extremo a lo ooc ( out of character - fuera del personaje) sobretodo Jarvis, pues el personaje que emplea aquí, en la película original de Mulan es muy bocon y bromista y eso es lo que lo hace gracioso, se me hacia un tanto raro quitarle ese carisma para que quedara más con Jarvis, más sin embargo habrán partes donde intentare que sea el Jarvis que todos amamos <3 
> 
> Aquí ademas hay una escena icónica de la película que digamos es mi parte favorita de este fic, pues me esforcé en escribirla y que quedara lo más parecido a la película posible y realmente ame como quedo XD espero a ustedes les guste tanto como a mi ♡
> 
> Advertencia: OOC, Omegaverse, no ha sido revisado por un beta, so posibles errores ortográficos, sorry ;w;
> 
> Disclaimer: La canción y la película a la cual esta basado este fic pertenece a Disney, los personajes pertenecen a Marvel, yo solo los uso para satisfacción de mi mente retorcida(?)

**Capitulo II**

**Warrior**

 

Tony no sabía que hacer ahora, su plan era ingenioso, le había sonado una maravilla cuando lo planeo, ahora, la ejecución era... Un tanto difícil.

  
Se encontraba dando vueltas y vueltas, ensayando el cómo se presentaría a los demás alfas, tenía que actuar lo más alfa posible

  
-A ver, Fry, que tal esto -dijo el omega para luego carraspear un poco y poner un tono de voz más grave -¡Hey! ¿Qué tal? Soy nuevo por aquí, ¿Dónde me registro? ¡Tienes una espada! ¡Eso es genial! Yo tengo una igual -dijo para luego intentar sacar su espada fracasando miserablemente haciendo que la espada cayera al suelo.

  
Friday hizo el mejor intento de una risa versión para caballos

  
-¡No es gracioso Fry! Estoy trabajando duro aquí -dijo Tony haciendo un puchero adorable y luego sentarse en una roca cercana -Esto es un desastre, no creo que pueda con esto -murmuro mientras tapaba su cara con las dos manos en un gesto de frustración

  
-No creí que te rindieras tan pronto -dijo una voz con acento ligeramente británico que retumbo por los alrededores

  
Tony se asusto

  
\- ¿Quién eres? ¡Muéstrate! -dijo tomando su espada de suelo y apuntando a la nada con ella

  
-¿Quién soy? Podría decirse tu salvador -retumbo aquella voz

  
Tony hizo una mueca de fastidio

  
-¿Enserio? No necesito ningún salvador, muchas gracias -dijo el castaño

  
-Me parece que hace rato lo requerías -dijo la voz -No seas orgulloso, realmente lo que decían de ti era cierto, omega

  
Tony abrió los ojos con sorpresa

  
-¿Cómo sabes eso? –pregunto

  
-Yo se muchas cosas, soy un guardián después de todo

  
-¿Guardián? ¿Qué rayos? -dijo el omega con curiosidad

  
-Tu familia me envío, al parecer un pequeño y escurridizo omega escapo de casa y quiso venir a jugar a los soldado -dijo la voz, un poco sarcástico al final

  
-¡Hey! Si viniste para llevarme devuelta, lamento informarte que no regresare -dijo rebelde el castaño

  
-Oh, no vine para eso, como dije antes, y si supieras escuchar bien, vine a ayudarte -dijo la voz con calma

  
Tony pondero la situación un momento

  
-Bien, ya me conoces, y si viniste a ayudarme entonces, ¡Muéstrate! -dijo el omega

  
-En ese caso, ¡Prepara tus ojos para ver a tu guardián! -exclamo la voz mientras una columna de fuego se alzó cerca de una roca, la sombra que se veía era espeluznante, Tony trago duro -El siempre servicial, cordial -decía la voz mientras la sombra se iba moviendo, Tony se sintió maravillado y emocionado por ver a semejante criatura que sería su guardián y cuando salió a su vista... -e indestructible, Jarvis -dijo la voz que pertenecía a una criatura que parecía a una lagartija en opinión de Tony quien hizo una mueca irónica  
  


Friday empezó a pisotearlo y Tony tuvo que detenerla.

  
La pobre lagartija quedo aplastada y Tony pudo apreciarla mejor.

  
La criatura era de colores claros, tenía escamas doradas brillantes como el oro por todo su lomo y el pecho los cubría unas escamas perladas, sus ojos eran de un azul claro, así como el cielo, era muy hermoso, pero como Tony repetía mentalmente, era una lagartija

  
Y el cómo no tenía problemas para expresar lo que pensaba lo dijo

  
-Eres una lagartija... Lindos colores, pero lagartija -dijo con desdén

  
La criatura le miro ofendido mientras se levantaba y respondió

  
-No soy una lagartija -dijo un poco irritado mientras se levantaba -¡Soy un poderoso dragón! ¡Yo no ando sacando la lengua! Solo que para tu mayor comodidad vengo de tamaño para bolsillo, además, si fuera de mayor tamaño tu vaca no lo soportaría -dijo señalando a Friday quien estaba a punto de volverle a aplastar

  
-Inteligente, pero no tanto, ¿Y qué rayos con tu nombre? Te llamas igual que el apellido de mis sirvientes -inquirió Tony curioso mientras se sentaba en el suelo agachándose al nivel del dragón de bolsillo

  
-Los conocía, mas a Edwin Jarvis, él fue quien me envío -respondió el dragón

  
-¿Enserio? -Tony le miro raro, hasta que recordó la fe que tanto Ana como Edwin Jarvis tenían a los dioses y ancestros, Tony recordaba a su Jarvis, le tenía mucho cariño, era quien le consentía y ocultaba sus travesuras de niño, Tony le extrañaba mucho, y sintió un pequeño calor en su pecho cuando aquel guardián le dijo que había sido enviado por su querido amigo.

  
-Si lo hizo -respondió la criatura -específicamente, no quería que corrieras algún riesgo y me envío.

-De acuerdo... Saltando todo esto ¿Cómo piensas ayudarme?

-Bueno, mis poderes van más allá de la imaginación -dijo el guardián mientras subía por una rama para quedar frente a Tony - Podría incluso hacer un escaneo completo de usted -dijo mirándole fijamente.

Tony por inercia se cubrió y golpeo al dragón.

Jarvis quedo en el suelo y el pequeño grillito familiar que al parecer venía con él se acercó a ver

-Esta bien, es suficiente, daré por entendido que no requieres de mis servicios lo que implica deshonra, toma nota –dijo dirigiéndose al grillo -Deshonor a tu familia, deshonrado tú, Deshonrada tu vaca...

Tony le interrumpió.

-Ya, ya, ¿Lo de dramático venia en el paquete? Perdona, estoy nervioso por todo esto -dijo el omega como disculpa.

El guardián le miro.

-Está bien, entiendo, solo no vuelva a hacer eso, ahora, te recomiendo empezar la función, ya es hora.

 

 

* * *

 

 

  
Llegar al campamento fue como llegar a otro mundo.

Tony caminaba con paso confiado, pero por dentro estaba temblando de miedo.

-Tienes que mezclarte entre ellos, ser un alfa, ellos confían en su fuerza y carácter -susurro Jarvis desde su espalda por el bolso.

Tony miro a su alrededor la cantidad de alfas, en su mayoría hombres, pero había una que otra mujer; Tony trago duro mirando a los hombres, algunos de sus hábitos eran simplemente asqueroso.

-No sé si pueda hacer esto -susurro el omega a su guardián - Es decir, ¡solo míralos! Son asquerosos, y pensar que la sociedad me obliga a casarme con alguno -dijo más irritado.

Jarvis sonrió.

-Eso dices ahora, solo espera a que veas a tu alfa ideal -dijo el guardián como si sabía mejor.

-Lo dudo, la mayoría de los alfas son idiotas y solo quieren un omega para dominarlo y así sentirse mejor con ellos mismo -murmuro Tony con malestar.

-No todos, puede que encuentres uno que cubra tus expectativas -insistió Jarvis.

Tony se burlo.

-El día que eso ocurra me casare con ese alfa y seria su omega cumpliendo todos sus deseos, ¡Hasta le daría hijos! Y como sé que eso no pasara estoy tranquilo -reto el omega.

-Eso ya lo veremos -murmuro Jarvis.

Tony estaba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando chocó contra alguien.

-¡Hey! Ten más cuidado -exclamo una chica pelirroja con quien había chocado.

-Lo siento -susurro Tony automáticamente sin ver a los ojos a la alfa.

La mujer le miro de pies a cabeza y se acercó al omega sonriendo ladina.

-Dime, lindura, ¿Estás perdido acaso? -dijo la alfa en parte con coquetería y burla.

-Soy nuevo aquí -respondió Tony simplemente alejándose de la alfa.

-Owww, pobre, ha de ser difícil -contesto la mujer despectiva.

-Tal vez deberías darle un golpe amistoso y contestar más seguro -susurro Jarvis a su oído -La chica te está tomando como un alfa débil al cual podría desollar si quisiera.

Tony hizo lo que se le recomendó.

Le dio un golpe amistoso en el brazo pero no midió su fuerza y empujo un poco a la alfa y en ese momento pasaba otro alfa más alto y de piel oscura.

-Aww Nat, parece que hiciste un nuevo amigo -dijo el otro alfa en tono burlón.

La mujer, Nat, no lo tomo tan amistoso.

-Parece que la lindura tiene garras, veamos cuánto dura eso -dijo la alfa y cuando estuvo a punto de golpear a Tony el otro alfa le detuvo.

-Tranquila Nat, es solo nuevo, no sabe lo que hace -dijo el alfa.

La pelirroja se calmó y miro con desprecio al omega.

-Es solo un alfa que se cree mucho porque va a la guerra, no vales ni mi tiempo, niño miedoso -dijo la alfa.

Esto a Jarvis le toco un nervio.

-Acérquese y le podre mostrar algo que si le atemorizara -exclamo el dragón con exacerbación.

Tony trago duro cuando vio la mirada de la alfa.

-Serás idiota -dijo mientras se preparaba para propinarle un puñetazo al omega, Tony se agacho y el golpe lo recibió otro alfa que apenas se acercaba al grupo.

La mujer en lo que se dio cuenta se disculpó con su amigo.

-Oh Clint, no te había visto -dijo la pelirroja al rubio alfa que había golpeado.

El otro alfa no se quedó con el golpe y lo devolvió.

Y ahí empezó una pelea entre los tres alfas que se extendió hasta todo el campamento...

* * *

 

James Buchanam Barnes era solo un simple sargento del ejército de Shield.

Sargento que pese a todo ya había librado algunas batallas contra Hydra.

Eso le había dado más prestigio que a otros soldados, pero no tanto como a su mejor amigo, Steve Rogers, quien también había estado en la batalla con él.

Steve Rogers era el Capitán del ejército, el Director Fury le tenía mucha confianza ya que gracias a él y su grupo Hydra había caído varias veces.

Steve pese a tener tal rango, nunca olvidaba a sus amigos, y por esta razón, nunca dudo en recomendar a su mejor amigo "Bucky" para que este entrenara a los nuevos reclutas.

Steve sabía que Bucky era un buen entrenador, además de ser el mejor francotirador que conocía, sabía que el sería bueno para el trabajo.

Aunque tomo un buen tiempo para convencer a su amigo de la infancia, logro que Bucky accediera a quedarse a entrenar a los nuevos, y Steve sabia, que aunque el pelinegro lo negara, le emocionaba volver al campo de batalla.

Así que eso los llevo a ese momento donde después de hablar sobre los planes de ataque y dejaba a cargo a Bucky del campamento.

-Es hora de irme -dijo Steve luego de todo -Espero recibir noticias en tres semanas -dijo el rubio alfa para luego mirar al beta quien sería responsable de redactar e informar todo lo que ocurriera en el campamento.

-Y yo no pasare en alto ningún detalle -informo Coulson mirando significativamente al alfa a cargo.

Bucky le ignoro.

-Tranquilo Stevie, no creo que sean peores que los soldado que estaban en nuestra división -dijo en broma el alfa pelinegro palmeando el hombro de su amigo -Solo no hagas algo estúpido allá afuera.

-Vamos, Buck, se supone que ese es en realidad tu trabajo –respondió el rubio - Espero te vaya bien con los nuevos.

-Es tu culpa por meterme en esta situación, espero no me saquen de quicio -dijo Bucky en broma.

-Lo más seguro es que te hagan el trabajo fácil - dijo Steve saliendo de la tienda para irse al campo de batalla.

Ninguno de los dos espero el desastre que habría afuera.

Bucky pasó su mano por la cara en exasperación y luego miro a su amigo como si tuviera toda la culpa del mundo.

Steve le miro compasivo.

-Suerte en el entrenamiento -ofreció una sonrisa  -Nos veremos luego.

-Cuídate idiota -susurro Bucky con una sonrisa de medio lado -Me la  
debes en grande.

Luego de ver marchar a su amigo, Bucky empezó a concentrarse en el trabajo, realmente seria frustrante.

-¡Soldados! -grito fuertemente en tono de mando haciendo que todos los alfas dejaran de pelear, luego todos señalaron acusadoramente a un pequeño alfa que se encontraba en medio de todo.

-¡Él empezó! -exclamaron al unísono.

Bucky nunca había esperado ver a un alfa tan pequeño y lindo en su vida y que este solo formara tal desastre.

Bucky se acercó al pequeño alfa y lo detallo bien, era guapo realmente, con unos ojos brillantes y marrones que le miraban como un ciervo encandilado por la luz.

Sin embargo, Bucky tenía que imponer carácter y respeto en los soldado, por más lindos que sean.

-No queremos brabucones ni busca pleitos aquí -dijo al alfa menor -Ahora, dime tu nombre  
En ese momento Tony se tensó, no podía dar su nombre real, lo reconocerían por este, pero no había ideado otro nombre.

-¿Que no escuchaste soldado? -dijo Coulson, quien se encontraba con su libreta anotando todo -Tu oficial al mando te hizo una pregunta.

Escucho a Jarvis susurrarle varios nombres, pero ninguno le agradaba.

-Di que te llamas Ashu -susurro Jarvis.

-¿Ashu? -dijo Tony no muy convencido.

-¿A shu? -repitió su oficial al mando.

-Salud -dijo Jarvis como broma para luego reír.

-Jarvis -regaño Tony, pero fue escuchado por el mayor.

-¿Jarvis? -pregunto ya irritándose y al ver la negativa del soldado solo le molestaba más -¡Tú nombre soldado!

  
-¡Antoshka! Es una variante en otro idioma -dijo Jarvis ya en serio.

-¡Antoshka! -dijo Tony rápidamente -Me llamo Antoshka.

-¿Antoshka? -repitió el alfa acostumbrándose al nombre -A ver tu carta  
de reclutamiento.

Tony enseguida entrego la carta.

El alfa la leyó y luego frunció el ceño en confusión.

-¿Howard Stark? -dijo con incredulidad, pues conocía al hombre.

-No sabía que Howard tuviera un hijo alfa -comento Coulson.

Bucky tampoco lo sabía, es más, ni sabía que Stark había tenido hijos por fin.

-Sí, es solo que no habla mucho de mí -dijo Tony intentando parecer confiado.

Coulson le miro de pies a cabeza con una mueca de desagrado.

-Ya veo por qué...

-Bien, como sea -dijo Bucky para luego dirigirse al resto de los soldados -Como sabrán, soy su oficial al mando, prefiero que me llamen Barnes, y además, gracias a su amigo Antoshka, deberán limpiar todo el desastre que hicieron, el entrenamiento empezara mañana temprano, ¡Empiecen!

Todos los alfas miraron a Tony con odio.

Que buena primera impresión...

* * *

 

Después de aquel desastroso primer día Jarvis lo había levantado temprano para ir al primer día de entrenamiento, mas sin embargo se le hizo tarde entre comer, vestirse, asegurarse de que su aroma y comportamiento fuera de alfa y confiar y convencerse a sí mismo que podría con el entrenamiento.

No fue así.

Llego tarde al campo y vio a los 3 alfas que le tenían la vida jurada y trago duro, esto sería difícil.

-Llegando tarde soldado -pregunto el alfa rubio, Clint, en tono burlón -Así no se gana una guerra

Tony carraspeo un poco y contesto.

-Solo se me hizo tarde, no volverá a suceder.

-Más vale que sea así -contesto una tercera voz, la del oficial Barnes -No tolérale la indisciplina, todos y absolutamente todos llegaran a la hora acordada sin excepción -dijo en ese tono de voz fuerte de mando con el que Tony juraba que sus piernas se sentían como gelatina -Quien falte a esta simple regla, se las verá conmigo.

-Quien falte a esta simple regla se las verá conmigo -repitió Clint entre dientes en forma de burla

Barnes fingió no darse cuenta de nada y continúo.

-Aclarado esto, empecemos el entrenamiento -dijo mientras se quitaba la camiseta que cargaba, Tony podía jurar que esto era solo alguna clase de prueba contra su libido, era casi imposible que ese cuerpo no fuera tallado personalmente por los dioses, o al menos, eso pensaba Tony.

Barnes miro a los soldado hasta que vio al rubio que hace rato se metía con el pequeño alfa y que se había burlado de lo que él había dicho.

-Eh tú -dijo tomando un arco y una flecha, el aludido le miro desafiante hasta que le apunto con la flecha, los demás reclutas se alejaron del camino, Bucky se rió internamente de la acción y termino disparando a un pilar enorme de madera que se encontraba en el centro de la base -Gracias por ofrecerte como voluntario -dijo burlón y luego le indico que diera un paso al frente -Ahora quiero que bajes la flecha de ahí arriba.

-Sera algo fácil -dijo simplemente el rubio hasta que fue detenido por el otro alfa.

-No tan rápido Barbie -dijo llamando a uno de sus ayudantes beta que cargaba una pesada caja - subirás utilizando esto -dijo abriendo la caja revelando unos aros de acero bañados en oro con un listón negro atados.

-Sigue siendo fácil -reto el rubio un poco mosqueado.

Bucky sonrió y levanto la mano derecha del alfa menor atando uno de los aros y anuncio al grupo.

-Esto significa disciplina -soltó el brazo del rubio que cayó por el peso -Y esto -dijo sosteniendo la mano izquierda atándole el otro aro -significa fuerza -soltó el brazo haciendo que el otro alfa terminara de perder el equilibrio.

El resto de sus amigos se rió y Tony sintió simpatía por el pobre.

-Necesitan ambas para alcanzar la flecha -siguió Barnes dejando que el rubio avanzara hasta la columna de madera murmurando idioteces que el juraba que Barnes no escuchaba.

El rubio alfa empezó a escalar con todas sus fuerzas y soberbia, pero fracaso miserablemente cayendo de bruces al suelo.

Por suerte para su orgullo no fue el único.

Cada alfa incluyendo la pelirroja que respondía al nombre de Natasha y el de piel oscura a quien llamaban Rhodey fueron cayendo, incluso Tony quien recibió un buen golpe en el trasero.

Bucky se froto la cara con su mano y suspiro, esto sería más difícil de lo que creía.

-Hay un largo camino por recorrer -dijo suspirando mientras tomaba un montón de cañas y se las lanzaba a los reclutas, Tony apenas con dificultad de parte de la Alfa pelirroja pudo tomar la suya luego de que esta le hiciera caer con la misma.

_"Hoy la lucha empieza, esa es la misión"_

Barnes agarro su propia caña y tomo dos jarrones y los lanzo al aire y con un movimiento rápido y grácil los partió ambos con la misma caña como demostración a los reclutas de lo que debían hacer, luego les miro a ver si habían entendido lo que vendría.

_"Nenas me han mandado para tal acción"_

De repente vio un alboroto y vio al pequeño alfa contorsionarse como poseído empezando a golpear con la caña a las personas a su alrededor.

_"Es la chusma peor que he visto aquí entenderán lo que es virtud"_

  
Barnes contuvo un gruñido y se acercó al lugar evitando los golpes del alfa alborotador para luego quitarle la caña.

_"Hombres fuertes, de acción, serán hoy"_

  
Barnes se le acercó al alfa menor y le tomo por el cuello de la camisa dándole un gruñido de advertencia para luego soltarle y volver a su trabajo.

_  
"Mantener la calma en la tempestad"_

El siguiente ejercicio era tiro al arco, por así decirlo.

Barnes solo tomo tres flechas y lanzo tres manzanas con ayuda de una mini catapulta, las atravesó las tres con las flechas y las fijo a un árbol como si fuera lo más fácil del mundo.

Los demás alfas intentaron seguir su ejemplo fracasando, salvo el alfa rubio Clint, quien por suerte pudo dar en el blanco con las manzanas al menos una vez, cuando fue el turno de Tony, Jarvis salió de su bolso y puso una manzana en la flecha antes que Tony tirara, lamentablemente Tony no fue tan rápido lanzando la flecha antes que Barnes se diera cuenta de la trampa, Tony le sonrió inocentemente ganándose solo otro gruñido.

_"Siempre en equilibrio y en vencer pensar"_

El tercer ejercicio era el equilibrio, Bucky tenía un balde de agua en su cabeza y una caña en sus manos, pidió que le lanzaran piedras para demostrar el ejercicio, como siempre, evito todas las piedras manteniendo el balde en su cabeza sin derramar una sola gota de agua.

Tony estaba celoso.

Y le tocaba a el ahora demostrar el ejercicio, y cuando vio a los tres alfas con las piedras y sonrisas como el gato Cheshire sabía que estaba perdido.

A la primera derramo el balde en su cabeza y no pudo defenderse de las piedras que le lanzaban, salvo de una que lanzo justo a donde estaba Barnes quien le esquivo fácil y le miro con reproche.

_"Son patéticos, escuálidos, nunca entienden que paso"_

El siguiente ejercicio era la pesca, en el rio se suponía que de un golpe debían atrapar un pez, obviamente, su entrenador lo logro a la perfección, el resto... Bueno, con decir que Tony en vez de pescar un pez solo pesco la pierna de Clint creo que es suficiente...

_"Hombres fuertes de acción, serán hoy"_

Los siguientes ejercicios se volvían más y más fuertes no solo para Tony, el resto de los alfas se sentía desfallecer.

_"No puedo casi respirar"_

  
Rhodey y Natasha se encontraban corriendo por sus vidas en medio de un campo donde disparaban flechas de fuego, Rhodey apenas si podía esquivarlas, pero se sentía desfallecer.

_"Solo quiero despedirme"_

  
Natasha era buena, sin embargo, era rápida y con movimientos gráciles, pero nunca se podía comparar con su entrenador, y eso sumado a los ejercicios que ponía no sabía si incluso ella siendo de las mejores en la base podría con todo esto.

_"En deporte siempre fui una decepción"_

Clint por su parte era mejor en tiro al arco, lo había demostrado apenas, pero era pésimo en cosas que incluía la fuerza, como partir cosas con su cabeza...

_  
"El miedo los va a matar"_

  
El combate cuerpo a cuerpo era lo peor para Tony y más cuando tenía que pelear contra el súper alfa de sus sueños, quien por cierto le estaba dando la golpiza de su vida, incluso hasta lanzarlo contra un árbol.

Jarvis y Dummy estaban ahí para apoyarlo y darle aliento, pero no parecía ser suficiente.

_"Que no vaya a descubrirme"_

Tony sabía que estaba actuando débil en los entrenamientos, estaba actuando como NO actuaria un alfa, sabía que podrían descubrirlo más pronto que tarde si no se esforzaba más, pero no sabía que más hacer.

_"Ojala supiera yo de natación"_

Rhodey odiaba el entrenamiento en el río, era el peor a su parecer, sentía que se caería y odiaba eso, lo peor era cuando lo ponían al frente para guiar y solo hacia tropezar al grupo.

_"Vencer, debemos ser cautelosos en los torrentes vencer, y con la  
fuerza de un gran timón, vencer"_

El entrenamiento con explosivos no estaba tan mal, se dijo Tony, después de todo trabajaban con armas que conocía de pies a cabeza (por fin!) Los cañones eran buenos, se dijo. Lo que no contaba era que Clint desviara su apoyo y consiguiera que la explosión detonara justo en la tienda de Coulson y este saliera furioso a reclamarle a Barnes.

_"violentos como un fuego ardiente, cumpliendo muy misteriosos la misión"_

Después de ese incidente termino el día de entrenamiento, por suerte para Bucky, quien ya se encontraba exhausto por culpa de aquellos reclutas que le dejaron, no podía creer tanta indisciplina junta, tenía que tomar cartas en el asunto, y si había una fruta podrida debía sacarla antes que terminara de dañar el resto de la cosecha, y ya tenía puesto en el ojo quien era esa fruta, lamentablemente para él, ese pequeño alfa le estaba trayendo muchos problemas.

_"Pronto ya Hydra nos van a atacar"_

El entrenamiento del día siguiente continuo con un recorrido cargando peso, Bucky pensó que sería fácil para los alfas ya que solo cargaban dos sacos de piedras, incluso las hembras alfas las cargaban sin problemas, no fue hasta que Coulson señalo al pequeño alfa que supo que estaba equivocado, era fácil, pero no para todos.

Cuando el débil castaño desfalleció, Bucky tomo su peso y le miro significativamente en reprobación, ese alfa no parecía uno, era demasiado débil para la guerra.

_"Pero si obedeces se podrán salvar"_

  
Tony suspiro resignado intentando incorporarse, era el fin para él, lo sabía mientras observaba al resto del grupo de alfas avanzar sin él.

_"Tú no sirves en la guerra cruel, a empacar no hay tal virtud"_

  
Tony se encontraba nervioso y exhausto por el día hasta que vio al alfa Barnes acercarse a él con su expresión carente de sentimientos y sus ojos azul hielo penetrantes mirándole con decepción mientras le entregaba la correa con su yegua y sus pocas pertenencias.

-No sirves en esta guerra, te harían añicos a la primera –dijo fríamente mientras se daba la vuelta hacia el campamento.

Tony sabía que esto pasaría, pero eso no evito que doliera menos, tomo sus cosas y se dirigía a la salida cuando vio la flecha en lo alto y algo surgió en su cabeza, tanto tiempo intentando ser un alfa que pensaba más con la fuerza de sus músculos que se le había olvidado ser simplemente él mismo, un omega rebelde y sobretodo genio.

Una última prueba no haría daño.

_"Hombres fuertes de acción, serán hoy"_

  
A hurtadillas tomo la caja que contenía los dos aros y volvió a la columna, amarrándolos a sus muñecas intento escalar otra vez, no podía de esa forma y pensó mejor en un plan para subir donde no tuviera que hacer tanto alarde de fuerza superior alfa.

_"Vencer, debemos ser cautelosos en los torrentes, vencer y con la fuerza de un gran timón, vencer"_

Una idea se ilumino en su mente y antes que empezara a amanecer ejecuto su plan, subió las manos impulsando los aros para que se enredaran de tal forma que pareciera que abrazaba la columna y empezó a escalar, con fuerza, no se detuvo ni cuando vio al astro rey alzarse.

No se dio cuenta de los demás alfas saliendo de sus tiendas, el omega solo escalo, con fuerza, y cuando por poco llegando a la cumbre resbalaba, no le importo, él tenía que seguir, demostrar que el, siendo un omega, podía con entrenamientos de alfa; no se dio cuenta de los tres alfas que al inicio lo molestaban, ahora apoyándole desde abajo para que continuara, Tony solo siguió y cuando llego a la cumbre sonrió orgulloso, ¡Lo había logrado! ¡Él! ¡Un simple omega logro lo que otros alfas no pudieron!

_"Violentos como un fuego ardiente cumpliendo muy misteriosos la misión"_

Bucky escucho el alboroto afuera y cuando salió de su tienda grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar una flecha en el suelo, cuando miro hacia arriba de dónde provenía la flecha abrió los ojos en sorpresa al ver al pequeño alfa sentado en la cima de la columna con una sonrisa altanera en sus labios.

Esa mañana sin Tony darse cuenta, se convirtió en la inspiración de todos los alfas en ese campamento.

_"Vencer, debemos ser cautelosos en los torrentes, vencer, y con la_

__fuerza de un gran timón, vencer"_ _

  
Natasha y Rhodey mejoraron en el campo de flechas.

Tony mejoro en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, esquivaba mejor los golpes de Barnes e incluso logro golpearle y ganarse una mirada de aprobación.

Clint mejoro en su lucha y aprendió a partir un bloque con su cabeza.

Rhodey enfrento su miedo y llego a ser el más rápido en el entrenamiento cruzando el río.

Todos y cada uno mejoraron poco a poco y Bucky se sintió muy orgulloso de su grupo, y más de ese pequeño alfa que demostró mejorar y ser incluso de los mejores.

_"Violentos como un fuego ardiente, cumpliendo muy misteriosos la misión"_

* * *

 

 

Tony se sentía exhausto por el entrenamiento del día, solo quería ir al rio a tomarse una ducha y luego ir a dormir.

Sin embargo, se sentía orgulloso de sí mismo, sentía que podía hacer cualquier cosa, el simple hecho de que él, un omega, pudiera realizar un entrenamiento alfa y ejecutarlo como todo un alfa le hacía sentir orgulloso.

Una pequeña sonrisa se extendió en su rostro, al fin se sentía bien consigo mismo.

Estaba absorto en sus pensamientos mientras caminaba rumbo a su tienda para coger sus cosas y bañarse en el río cuando tropezó con alguien, esto de tropezar a la gente se le estaba haciendo costumbre.

-Hey -dijo la persona con la que tropezó, que resultó ser su oficial al mando - ¿Qué tal?

Tony había quedado sorprendido, no esperaba que el alfa le hablara fuera del entrenamiento.

-E-eh, bien, todo bien, solo un poco cansado -dijo Tony apresuradamente.

El alfa pelinegro sonrió.

-Es lógico, has trabajado muy duro -dijo Barnes - Realmente, creí que no podrías con todo esto, estaba equivocado, eres más fuerte de lo que pareces –elogio.

Tony sintió un calor acumularse en sus mejillas.

-Y-yo... Gracias, supongo -tartamudeo el omega sonrojado.

Bucky nunca pensó alguna vez que un alfa era lindo, no fue hasta que conoció a Antoshka.

Había una extraña atracción que sentía por el pequeño alfa, y se hizo más fuerte el día en que ese pequeño y lindo alfa que creía débil, le demostró lo equivocado que estaba, creció además admiración por él.

Bucky quería conocerlo más, saber más de él.

-Sin embargo... No soy tan bueno, no como tú por ejemplo -menciono el castaño -No tan fuerte.

-Es un error común pensar eso -dijo Barnes - La fuerza de un alfa no solo se trata de los músculos, también está en su inteligencia, claro, a veces no muchos la usan –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa viendo al menor.

Tony miro al alfa un poco sorprendido.

-Es raro... No muchos alfas dicen cosas así – dijo Tony – Mayormente la fuerza bruta es lo que identifica a los alfas.

Barnes río.

-Es una de las cosas que no me gusta de la sociedad que tenemos -dijo el mayor –Nos tratan como si lo único que nos identifica es la fuerza bruta, solo servimos para pelear y controlar a los demás, claro, en parte es culpa de muchos alfas pero, no me parece justo que no tomen en cuenta a las demás clases, entiendo que nuestro instinto es el de dominar, pero a la vez, no siempre tomamos las decisiones correctas, creo además que degradar a los demás no es algo correcto, sobre todo a los omegas, no merecen ser tratados así.

Tony abría sus ojos cada vez más impresionado.

-Tú... ¿Qué piensas de los omegas? -pregunto el castaño.

Bucky lo pensó un rato.

-Pues... Honestamente no me gusta como son tratados, no porque sean más delicados significa que son débiles. Pienso que son muy menos preciados y tampoco me gusta el sistema de casarlos solo para honrar a su familia, me parece idiota -dijo bufando en burla -Llámame tonto, pero no quiero tener un omega que sea mi esclavo, nadie merece eso.

Tony se sentía impresionado, nunca antes había escuchado a un alfa hablar así de los omegas, una sensación cálida empezó a formarse en su pecho.

Bucky por su parte observaba detenidamente las expresiones del menor.

-Claro, que no todos los alfas pensamos así, soy digamos una especie distinta -dijo Barnes apresuradamente - Siempre me lo han dicho.

-No, no, es que, no creí conocer un alfa que compartiera mis pensamientos -dijo sin salir de su asombro.

-¿En serio? -pregunto Barnes sorprendido.

-Si, es decir, creo que deben tener los mismos derechos que los demás, me es muy estúpido la norma de ir a la casamentera y enseñarte toda tu vida que debes atender bien un alfa o si no solo te espera ser una paria... Me parece muy injusto, creo que los omegas podrían ofrecer más, no solo ser amas de casa y ser confinados a la sombra de su alfa -dijo Tony con recelo expresando todo lo que llevaba dentro.

Bucky sonrió complacido, realmente era extraño conocer a otra persona que compartiera su opinión, ese pequeño castaño cada momento le gustaba más.

Luego recordó algo.

-Debe ser difícil ser omega, por lo que dices, ha de ser por lo que has visto con tu hermano -menciono el pelinegro casual.

Tony le miro con confusión.

\- ¿Hermano?

-Sí, el otro hijo de Howard, vi en algunos archivos que mencionaban que tenía un hijo omega, para un Stark eso es lo más impresionante -dijo el alfa.

Tony sudo frió.

-Yo, he, si, por mi hermano -dijo un poco nervioso.

-Ha de ser difícil ver todas esas cosas y tener que dar la cara por tú hermano -comento mayor.

-Si... Muy difícil -dijo el castaño entre dientes.

-También me parece tonto que un alfa tenga que estar mayormente con un omega -comento Barnes como si nada -Es decir, apoyo a esas parejas entre alfas o entre omegas, los betas son afortunados -dijo eso ultimo observando fijamente al castaño.

-Si, bueno, pienso que si hay amor lo demás no importa -comento Tony y luego sonrió coqueto -¿No estará coqueteando conmigo, señor Barnes?

Bucky sonrió de igual manera.

-Oh, bueno, no deberías culparme por eso, tengo debilidad por las cosas lindas -dijo galante.

Tony rió.

-Muy buena frase para ligar -comento entre risas.

-Gracias, pero puedo decir que tengo mejores -comento Barnes.

-Me gustaría escucharlas -dijo el castaño con una sonrisa -Peeeero  
será otro día, tengo que ir a asearme.

-No hay problema muñeca, otro día hablaremos de eso -dijo Barnes  
mientras empezaba a caminar hacia otra dirección sin perder su sonrisa.

-Esperare entonces -contesto Tony divertido.

En ese momento Jarvis y Dummy salieron de su escondite mirando a Tony  
sugestivamente.

-¿Qué? -pregunto el castaño.

-Oh, nada señor -dijo en un tono de fingido desinterés -Solo veía como cambiaba el panorama de "Nunca me casare con un alfa" a "Que alfa tan encantador, quisiera ser su omega".

Tony resoplo.

-Yo no dije nada de eso.

-No, pero si quieres ser su omega -dijo Jarvis.

-No quiero ser su omega -dijo Tony inflando sus mejillas en un gesto infantil -te estas inventado cosas.

Dummy hizo un sonido chillante.

-Dum-E tiene razón -dijo Jarvis - Solo ocultas la verdad.

-Están inventando cosas -dijo Tony tajante -Vamos mejor al lago, tengo que quitarme este horrible olor a alfa sudado

 

* * *

 

Las cosas en el lago fueron una cuestión de adrenalina...

En sí, una breve explicación de biología.

El cuerpo de los alfas y omegas son distintos.

Aparte de tener las atribuciones normales que diferencian entre "Hombres" y "Mujeres" hay pequeños detalles que diferencian a un alfa de un omega, aparte de su olor.

Verán, los alfas cuentan con órganos sexuales masculinos, internos (en el caso de las alfa mujeres) o externos en los hombres alfa, (el normal en ellos). Además poseen una especie de nudo o una protuberancia en la base de sus miembros, esta se hincha dentro del omega una vez que el alfa llega al orgasmo, lo que provoca que el alfa y el omega queden anudados durante un tiempo, dado que es imposible sacar el miembro en ese estado hasta que baja la inflamación. Esto les proporciona una ventaja biológica a la hora de fecundar al omega.  
  
El omega tiene sus cualidades también.

Tanto mujer como hombre omega posee caderas más anchas para la  
reproducción, poseen además aparatos reproductores femeninos (útero y ovarios), y son perfectamente capaces de concebir siempre y cuando sean fecundados por un alfa y  un beta (claro que en el caso de los machos omegas es casi imposible que un beta le embarazase).

Son esos pequeños detalles que parecen insignificantes que hacen la diferencia.

Volviendo a la historia, Tony era muy consiente de estas diferencias por esa misma razón prefirió ir al lago a asearse antes que los demás.

Sin embargo, no esperaba que el universo estuviera en su contra y tres alfas fueran a bañarse en ese momento.

Tony solo vio a los alfas correr hacia el lago y el rápidamente fue a ocultarse detrás de una roca, maldijo su suerte y deseo haber escuchado a Jarvis.

Y para completar el cuadro, los alfas lo vieron.

-Hey Antoshka! -grito el alfa rubio acercándose a donde Tony se ocultaba.

-Hola chicos -respondió el castaño entre dientes.

-¿Qué tal hermano? Vienes a relajarte del entrenamiento -siguió el rubio.

-Si, vine a eso, pero ya me iba, así que, nos vemos chicos -dijo el omega intentando salir de ahí.

-Heey Antoshka, no seas así, mira, realmente queremos disculparnos -dijo el alfa de tez más oscura. -Y además presentarnos adecuadamente.

-¡Exacto! Así que, un placer soy Clint -dijo el alfa rubio presentándose.

-Hey Clint -dijo Tony incómodamente echándose hacia atrás buscando una vía de escape pero choco contra el otro alfa.

-Yo soy Rhodey -dijo el alfa de tez oscura con el que choco.

-Que tal Rhodey -dijo el castaño intentando ocultarse con el agua

-Y yo soy Natasha -dijo la alfa pelirroja quien se hallaba sentada cómodamente en una roca plana con las piernas cruzadas pero con mirada desafiante y divertida -La viuda negra -finalizo con una sonrisa peligrosa.

Tony intento cubrir sus ojos, sabía que entre alfas hombre y mujeres no había ese pudor de esconder sus partes a los otros, pero eso no significaba que Tony había esperado ver a una mujer alfa desnuda en todo su esplendor.

-¿Viuda negra? ¿En serio Nat? -dijo Clint en broma mirando a la pelirroja.

-Bueno, soy la mejor guerrera en el campamento -dijo la alfa con altanería.

-¿A si? Pues apuesto que Antoshka y yo podríamos darte una paliza cuando sea -propuso Clint poniéndose en guardia.

-¡No! No pelearemos, es mejor estar en paz -dijo el omega negándose y alejándose del grupo, Clint le siguió nadando.

-Oh, vamos Antoshka, no puedes decir que no a una pelea -insistió el rubio.

-Si, si puedo, nada de peleas -seguía Tony negándose y de repente.

Clint le tomo del brazo.

-No seas cobarde, será muy fácil vencer- ¡¡¡AH!!! -grito Clint de repente y un Jarvis asqueado salió a la superficie -¡¡¡SERPIENTE!!! –gritaba asustado corriendo.

Tony aprovecho el momento y llamo a Friday con un silbido.

La yegua no se hizo esperar y fue a socorrer a su amo.

Enseguida Tony se huyó del lago tapándose con ayuda de Friday y Jarvis a su lado vociferando y escupiendo.

-Le había dicho -dijo el guardián asqueado - era peligroso ir al lago, ¿Pero me escucho? ¡NO! Y me debe una grande.

-Después de esto no quiero volver a ver a otro alfa desnudo en mi vida -comento Tony inocentemente cuando una horda de alfas tanto hombres como mujeres paso por ahí, Tony abrió los ojos en sorpresa y Friday resoplo divertida, lo que podría simular una risa en un equino.

-A mí no me mires -reclamo Jarvis aun escupiendo.

-Borrare esto de mi memoria... Por mi bien -comento Tony para luego dirigirse a su tienda. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muy bien hermosuras~ esto es todo por hoy~ 
> 
> ¿Qué les pareció el segundo capitulo? Debo admitir que en este pequeño regalo he escrito muuucho XD
> 
> Y si, una escena de coqueteo espontaneo porque pos YOLO(?) 
> 
> En realidad, quería que Tony y Bucky interactuaran un poco, obviamente están perdidos el uno por el otro XD y lo de la indirecta de alfa-alfa, ya saben porque fue :v 
> 
> Este fic, ya saben, esta dedicado a mi querida y hermosa Lena ♡ y espero le haya gustado este capitulo, ya sabes, I lov u ♡
> 
> El siguiente capitulo quisiera tenerlo listo para la próxima semana igual si mis deberes universitarios me lo permiten uwu
> 
> Hasta entonces
> 
> Nos vemos corazones~


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El grupo comandado por el Capitán Rogers ha caído bajo el poder de Hydra.  
> Ahora Barnes debe enfrentarse al luto por su mejor amigo y la responsabilidad de ser el nuevo Capitán del ejercito.  
> Pero eso no es lo único que tendrá que lidiar...  
> Cuando su grupo fue atacado por Hydra, se salvaron gracias al ingenio del pequeño alfa de ojos café, Bucky acepta que tiene sentimientos muy fuertes por el pero... Es un engaño  
> La red de mentiras que tejió Tony para proteger a su familia cae de un solo golpe, ahora es un traidor, es el final para él... ¿O no?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Recuerdan cuando dije que este fic serian como 3 capítulos?  
> Otra vez, Inspiración-san me ha trolleado y ha dado más capítulos de lo que planeaba :'v   
> Whatever, espero sea de su agrado <3   
> Y disculpen por no actualizar seguido :'v  
> La vida y la inspiración me complican trabajar rápido como quisiera :'v   
> Advertencia: Este fic no esta revisado por un betareader, so, disculpen los errores ortográficos :'C

**Capitulo III**

**I’m a traitor?**

 

* * *

 

Mientras tanto, en la zona de guerra, el ejército de Shield dirigido por el Capitán Rogers debía enfrentarse al ejército de Hydra.  
  
Habían ideado la estrategia del engaño, engañar a su enemigo para así atacarles cuando menos esperaban, querían que el enemigo creyera que estaba en un territorio en el cual podían vencer sin mucha dificultad.  
  
Lástima que fue así...  
  
La técnica del engaño no funciono como habían planeado, Hydra ya iba a un paso adelante del ejercito del Capitán, sin mencionar a los espías que hicieron el trabajo más fácil.

  
Ahora, el destino del reino estaba a cargo de aquellos que aun entrenaban.

  
Solo que estos ni lo sabían.

* * *

 

  
Volviendo al campamento, las cosas estaban un poco tensas entre el oficial al mando y el consejero del Director.  
  
Barnes pensaba que su ejército estaba listo para la guerra, los había entrenado y disciplinado, ya solo faltaba probarlos en el campo de batalla.  
  
Coulson pensaba que no estaban listos, aun eran indisciplinados y no entendían lo que les pasaría si iban al campo de batalla.  
  
Fue una dura discusión de una noche de la cual Bucky salió hecho una furia de la tienda del consejero, quería golpearle, pero sería peor si lo hacía, en momentos así se preguntaba porque su mejor amigo le había dejado tal responsabilidad si él no tenía paciencia para tratar con personas como Coulson, realmente estaba enojado.  
  
Para su suerte se encontró con el pequeño alfa a unos pasos de su tienda.  
  
–Hey –dijo el castaño  – ¿Todo bien?

  
Bucky le dio una media sonrisa, aún estaba molesto, pero por alguna extraña razón este alfa le calmaba un poco con tan solo aparecer en el momento indicado.  
  
–No tan bien... –contesto sinceramente el pelinegro.  
  
–Oye, si quieres yo lo sostengo y tú lo golpeas –ofreció  el castaño con una sonrisa cómplice.  
  
–Ojalá fuera así de fácil –dijo Bucky con una mueca y luego sonrió amablemente -Gracias sin embargo Antoshka -dijo mientras en un gesto inconsciente alboroto el cabello del castaño.  
  
–Y-Yo, siempre que lo necesites –dijo el menor con una sonrisa un poco nerviosa mientras sus mejillas de coloreaban de un ligero tono rosa.  
  
" _Lindo_ " pensó el alfa mayor mientras le guiñaba el ojo a modo de despido y se dirigió a su tienda de campaña.

  
Jarvis y Dum-E salieron en ese momento.  
  
–"Siempre que lo necesites" -recitó el guardián en una burla al omega –Ya te vi, le estabas haciendo ojitos.  
  
Dummy chilló de acuerdo.  
  
– ¡No- No le estaba haciendo ojitos! –Replicó el omega haciendo un puchero –Se  imaginan cosas, es solo un amigo y mi oficial al mando, solo quería ayudar...  
  
–Claro, claro –dijo Jarvis en tono de reproche.  
  
– ¡De todas formas no les debo explicaciones! –Dijo Tony malhumorado y se dirigió con paso molesto a su tienda de campaña.  
  
Jarvis y Dum-E se quedaron en el lugar hasta que Jarvis hablo.  
  
–Tengo una idea, respecto al señor Coulson, él cree que no están preparados, yo digo que si, además, Tony se ha esforzado mucho para que no le tomen en cuenta, así que, este es el plan...  
  


 

* * *

 

  
Al día siguiente todo el grupo de guerreros salió rumbo al campo de batalla, la noche anterior el consejero real había recibido un telegrama urgente del Capitán en el cual pedía refuerzos para atacar a Hydra, gracias a ese mensaje, el grupo de soldados a cargo del Sargento Barnes se dirigía a la guerra.  
  
Y en el camino, el grupo de alfas se divertía un poco, imaginando su tipo de omega ideal.  
  
Tony nunca se había sentido tan incómodo, sobre todo cuando le toco hablar de su tipo de omega ideal y sintió la constante mirada de su superior.  
  
Sep, un momento muy incómodo...  
  
Lo que jamás habían esperado era que al llegar al sitio donde se suponía los esperaría el ejército imperial, fuera un campo de batalla ya ganada por el enemigo...  
  
Bucky no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían y con desespero ordeno a los soldados buscar a alguna persona con vida.  
  
No encontraron nada...  
  
–Señor... –dijo una voz femenina a su oficial al mando, Barnes le dirigió la mirada y la alfa inclino su cabeza en señal de respeto –Debe ver esto –dijo para luego caminar hacia un lugar donde estaban otros dos alfas cuyas miradas demostraban pena.  
  
Cuando Barnes vio el lugar que señalo la alfa sintió que el aliento le fue robado.  
  
Era todo lo que quedaba del ejército imperial...  
  
Uno de sus soldado de piel morena, se dirigió hacia el entregándole un objeto que hizo que su corazón se detuviera unos segundos.  
  
El escudo del Capitán.  
  
El escudo de su mejor amigo, de su hermano, de Stevie...  
  
Barnes respiro profundamente mientras sostenía el escudo de su amigo, los otros alfas se retiraron con respeto entendiendo el dolor de su superior.  
  
Tony se mantuvo a una distancia prudencial, no conoció a la persona a la cual perteneció ese escudo, pero sabía que debió ser muy importante para el oficial Barnes, en silencio se acercó al pelinegro y puso su mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo, el mayor alzó su mano izquierda y la poso sobre la mano del castaño, sosteniéndola y hablo.  
  
–Él era mi mejor amigo, obstinado y valiente y terco, muy terco –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa al recuerdo – crecimos  juntos, nos entrenamos juntos... Era mi hermano... Luego se convirtió en el Capitán Rogers, pero seguía viendo a ese pequeño niño escuálido lleno de valor –Una pequeña lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla y se la limpio rápidamente, su expresión cambio a una más oscura, salvaje, que el castaño nunca había visto –Haré que paguen... Todo lo que han hecho... Esta vez, ellos no tendrán escapatoria, pondré fin a esta guerra.  
  
Tony permaneció en silencio un momento sin mover su mano y luego hablo.  
  
–Haremos -dijo el castaño a lo que el mayor le miro con aquellos ojos azul hielo que eran tan cálidos para Tony, se relamió los labios y continuo – Haremos que paguen, no estás solo en esto, nos has entrenado bien, tan bien que apostaría que el Capitán Rogers  estaría orgulloso, lograremos ponerle fin a esta guerra.  
  
Bucky miro al pequeño alfa con admiración, le recordaba vagamente a Stevie, tan pequeño, pero tan lleno de determinación; no pudo evitar sonreírle cálidamente a ese pequeño castaño que a cada momento le robaba el corazón.  
  
Sostuvo su mano un rato más y luego la dejo ir.  
  
–Es hora de partir Antoshka, debemos resguardar al Director –dijo el pelinegro para luego dirigirse con el resto de los soldados llevando el escudo de su amigo.  
  
Tony se quedó en el sitio un rato más mordiéndose el labio, sabía que lo que estaba sintiendo por su primer oficial iba más allá de la simple camaradería, era algo fuerte que se alojaba en su corazón, por un segundo se replanteo su plan, todo iba perfecto, salvo que no se planteó que se enamoraría de su oficial al mando, por un segundo se preguntó si podría completar su farsa sin que sus sentimientos por Barnes interfirieran.  
  
Sacudió su cabeza, no era momento para esos pensamientos, había llegado muy lejos, no podía dejar que aquellos tontos sentimientos le desviarán de su camino.  
  
Con un suspiro levanto su cabeza hacia el cielo y cerró los ojos ofreciendo una pequeña oración en silencio por el Capitán y todos los demás soldados caídos.  
  
– ¡Antoshka! –escucho gritar a Rhodey quien le hacía señales a lo lejos para que se acercara ya que iban a partir, Tony le sonrió y camino hacia el grupo.

* * *

  
  
Todo el grupo de soldados caminaba en una silenciosa procesión, la alegría que tenían al inicio del viaje había sido borrada por completo.  
  
Tony se encontraba cabizbajo sosteniendo la correa de Friday, quien cargaba una carreta con las municiones del grupo.  
  
De repente uno de los cañones exploto sin más, Tony miro a sus espaldas para darse cuenta de Jarvis regañando a Dum-E.  
  
Tony les dio una mirada de desaprobación y cuando volvió a ver a su frente se encontró con su superior exigiéndole una explicación por lo ocurrido.  
  
–Antoshka ¿Qué rayos paso? Acabas de revelar nuestra posición –regaño  
el alfa mayor gruñendo al final.  
  
Tony iba a replicar cuando de repente una flecha cruzo frente a él y que si no fuera por los buenos reflejos de su oficial al mando ya le hubiese herido si no lo hubiera esquivado.  
  
Luego de esa empezaron a llover más flechas en su dirección  
  
Bucky dio gruñido empezando a tironear de la correa de Friday protegiendo a el más bajo con su cuerpo, algo es su instinto le obligaba a velar por el bienestar de ese alfa, mientras intentaban huir de la lluvia de flechas les gritaba  las ordenes a los soldados.  
  
-¡Dispérsense! -gritaba ayudando al pequeño alfa con su yegua quien cargaba las municiones.  
  
De repente una flecha con fuego en la punta dio en la carroza que llevaba Friday incendiándola, la yegua entro en pánico y Tony intento calmarla para poder desatarle su correa, mientras esto ocurría, Barnes había gritado órdenes para  que los soldados salvarán las municiones antes que explotarán, los soldado lograron salvar buena parte del cargamento antes que la carroza explotara, Tony pudo soltar la correa de Friday a tiempo y se fue cabalgando con ella, pero cuando lo que quedaba de la carroza exploto, la fuerza de la explosión tumbo a Tony de su yegua directo a la nieve, enseguida se levantó junto con Jarvis y Dummy y corrió en dirección a donde se habían reunido los demás soldados.  
  
Los soldados se encontraban reunidos y preparados para el combate, Barnes gritaba órdenes a cada segundo mientras los soldados empezaban a atacar, utilizaron los cañones que habían salvado y en poco tiempo estos se estaban agotando, justo cuando el combate estaba terminando.  
  
O eso creían.  
  
En ese momento, cuando quedaba un solo cañón y el humo nublaba la vista, el ejército de Shield se encontraba en silencio, expectante, no habían más señales de ataque del enemigo, pero no se confiaron, y cuando el humo se disipó el ejército de Hydra comandando por Alexander Pierce salió de su escondite revelándose al ejército de Shield.  
  
Barnes vio con impotencia como eran superados en número e intento idear un plan de escape, pero era imposible, no había escapatoria, Hydra los tenia donde querían, sin forma de huir, sin manera de retirarse, solo podían luchar por sus vidas.  
  
–Sargento Barnes, hay que retirarnos ¡Nos masacraran aquí! –dijo el  
consejero real con preocupación.  
  
– ¿Crees que no lo sé? ¡Observa a tu alrededor! ¿Ves alguna salida? –Exclamo  Barnes con impotencia mientras se alejaba para ayudar a sus soldados –Es  luchar o morir ahora... Y si lo hacemos, lo haremos con honor.  
  
Tony escucho toda la conversación como otros alfas que se encontraron  
cerca, los alfas suspiraron preparándose para seguir luchando.  
  
Tony intento buscar alguna salida, se estaba quedando sin opciones.  
  
–Busca un poco más allá de lo obvio –susurro Jarvis sabiendo los planes del genio.  
  
Tony siguió su consejo y vio reflejada en su espada una parte de la montaña, que si podía darle con un cañón conseguiría hacer una avalancha que arrasará con el ejército enemigo.  
  
En ese momento se escuchó la voz de su superior.  
  
–Natasha, utiliza el ultimo cañón, apunta a Pierce –ordeno a la alfa  
quien asintió y procedió a cumplir la orden sin quejas.  
  
Tony se mordió el labio, no podía permitir que desperdiciaran el último cañón así, no justo cuando vio la forma de ganar la guerra.  
  
Tony vio su oportunidad.  
  
Corrió tomando el cañón sin importarle las quejas de Natasha ni los demás, corrió lo más rápido que pudo.  
  
– ¡Antoshka no! –escucho el grito de su oficial al mando y volteó su mirada un momento solo para verlo correr entre los soldados hacia su dirección, Tony volvió su mirada al frente, tenía una misión y debía cumplirla.  
  
Tenía que correr en dirección a la montaña, tenía que llegar lo suficientemente cerca para que su disparo no fuera en vano.  
  
Llego lo más cerca que pudo y clavo el cañón en la nieve apuntando al pico de la montaña, vio de reojo como el jefe de Hydra estaba a pocos metros de él, sin embargo reunió valor y siguió su cometido, busco algo con que encenderlo pero había perdido su encendedor, en eso vio a Jarvis a su lado y simplemente lo utilizo para encender el cañón.  
  
El jefe de Hydra se encontraba prácticamente encima de él y en ese momento disparo el cañón.  
  
A partir de ahí todo fue en cámara lenta.  
  
Vio la cara de horror que se le formaba al jefe de Hydra al ver la cumbre de la montaña desprenderse y provocar una avalancha, pero no todo fue victoria en el interior de Tony, pues cuando Pierce volvió verle la ira en su rostro era más que obvia y en ese momento alzó su espada contra Tony, pero su oficial al mando fue más rápido, antes que Pierce pudiera clavar su espada en él, Bucky le jalo hacia sí mismo, logrando que apenas si lo rosara la espada del jefe de Hydra.  
  
Pero no lo suficiente.  
  
Barnes sentía su corazón contraerse al solo pensar lo que le hubiera pasado a Antoshka de no ser porque le había apartado del ataque lo suficientemente rápido.  
  
Sentía una fuerte inclinación a protegerle, su instinto de alfa gritaba protección al ver al castaño, no entendía aun porque tan fuerte aquel sentimiento, pero lo seguía a toda costa, pues le importaba mucho, no quería que nada le pasara a ese pequeño alfa, realmente le gustaba...  
  
Tony tomo la mano de su superior recordándole donde estaban y que debían correr si no querían quedar enterrados en la nieve.  
  
En ese momento Friday escapo del agarre de Rhodey y corrió a socorrer a su amo. Llego rápidamente a donde este se encontraba y Tony enseguida se montó en ella, se inclinó para sostener la mano de Barnes pero la nieve les había alcanzado separándolos a pocos centímetros de tomarse las manos.  
  
El resto de los alfas del ejercito de Shield se habían ocultado entre las rocas para resistir la fuerte nieve de la avalancha.

Tony logro salir de la nieve junto con Friday, y en ese momento el castaño vio a su oficial al mando siendo arrastrado por la nieve; tomo las riendas de su yegua y la impulso dirigiéndola en dirección donde la nieve arrastraba a Barnes, le alcanzo y se dio cuenta que el alfa se encontraba inconsciente y con esfuerzo logro subirlo a su yegua.  
  
Mientras tanto, el trío de alfas que se habían vuelto amigos de Tony, se encontraban uno encima de otro, Rhodey era la base de aquella improvisada torre humana y realmente se replanteaba el plan, Natasha se encontraba encima de Rhodey y en sus hombros estaba Clint, y la pelirroja juraba que si no fuera por la excelente puntería y destreza del alfa rubio al utilizar el arco y flecha, ella estaría en la punta.  
  
– ¿Puedes verlos? –pregunto Rhodey quien en serio se replanteaba él  
porque era la base.  
  
Clint se encontraba mirando la cantidad de nieve en busca de su amigo y su superior cuando los vio, apunto su flecha que tenía una cuerda amarrada a ella para poder jalarles devuelta antes que la nieve los tragara.  
  
– ¡Perfecto! –Grito Clint en triunfo al disparar –Ahora solo tengo  
que... –no pudo terminar su frase ya que cuando iba a tomar el extremo  
de la cuerda, no contaba que fuera demasiado lento para tomarla.  
  
Cerca de ahí, entre la nieve, Tony se encontraba luchando por mantener a Fry por encima de la nieve, Jarvis se acercó a él junto con Dummy.  
  
–Ahí estas –suspiro Jarvis con alivio al ver a Tony, pues cuando la avalancha les había alcanzado se habían separado y había perdido el rastro de su protegido.  
  
–Necesitamos ayuda –dijo Tony preocupado, en ese momento una flecha  
con una cuerda cayó cerca de Jarvis y Dum-E –Esto servirá –dijo Tony  
un poco sorprendido.  
  
Jarvis se subió a  Friday junto con Dum-E mientras Tony buscaba su arco.  
  
–Por cierto Dum-E, creo que eres un grillo con suerte –comento Jarvis  
mirando al animalito quien chillo en agradecimiento.  
  
Tony por su parte se maniobraba para amarrar la cuerda alrededor de Fry y luego apuntar la flecha, pero la nieve les arrastraba hacia un acantilado, si no era rápido, caerían al vacío.  
  
En ese momento tiro la flecha.  
  
Volviendo al trío de alfas, Clint se encontraba lloriqueando mientras Natasha le miraba con desaprobación, en serio debió ella hacer el trabajo.  
  
–Deje que se resbalará de mis manos, no fui tan rápido –lloriqueaba mientras Rhodey le palmeaba la espalda, justo en ese momento la susodicha flecha cayo de nuevo en las  manos del rubio dejándolos sorprendidos, y estaba a punto de irse de nuevo, pero esta vez los tres alfas fueron rápidos y sostuvieron la flecha jalando la cuerda.  
  
Entre los tres alfas y el resto del grupo lograron rescatar al castaño y a su superior justo cuando empezaban a caer al vacío.  
  
–Lo lograste Tony –dijo Jarvis con orgullo –Eres todo un alfa  
-finalizo en tono de broma mientras Tony fruncía el ceño un tanto divertido por las palabras de su guardián; mientras eran jalados para llevarlos al suelo seguro, el castaño velaba por la seguridad de su superior sosteniéndolo bien en su lugar para que no cayera.  
  
Al llegar a la cima en tierra firme, los demás les ayudaron a subir y recuperar el aliento, aunque todos los alfas estaban a su alrededor intentando ayudarlos.  
  
-¡Déjenles respirar! -grito Coulson haciendo que los demás alfas les dieran espacio.  
  
Bucky apenas estaba recuperando la conciencia de todo lo ocurrido, se sentó en la nieve respirando agitadamente, aun intentaba procesar todo lo que había pasado, pero tenía en claro una cosa.  
  
Antoshka había salvado su vida.  
  
El pequeño alfa estaba a su lado, intentando recuperar su aliento, sus hermosos ojos marrones estaban llenos de preocupación por él, hacía que algo cálido llenara su pecho, lo sabía, desde hacía tiempo lo sabía.  
  
Estaba enamorado de él.  
  
–Antoshka –dijo sosteniendo la mano del pequeño alfa quien le miro sorprendido por el gesto – Eres  la persona más loca que he conocido en  
mi vida –dijo con el ceño fruncido para luego sonreír – Y por eso te debo la vida, en adelante tienes toda mi confianza.  
  
– ¡Tres hurras por Antoshka! ¡Él más valiente de todos! –grito  Clint con júbilo y fue coreado por los demás alfas.  
  
– ¡Es el rey de la montaña! –grito Natasha sorprendiendo a muchos, pues nunca habían visto a la alfa mostrando tal alegría (o algún sentimiento fuerte en absoluto...)  
  
– ¡Sí! ¡Hurra! –grito Rhodey y los demás alfas  
  
Bucky se levantó de la nieve sonriendo y le ofreció su mano a Antoshka para que se levantara, el castaño tomo su mano y se levantó con una sonrisa pero una sonrisa que cambio a una mueca de dolor rápidamente.  
  
Tony sintió un fuerte dolor en su costado que le hizo inclinarse en dolor apretando sus manos en la zona donde provenía el dolor, no podía soportarlo y volvió al suelo nevado.  
  
– ¡Antoshka! ¿Qué sucede? –Dijo Bucky preocupado por el castaño, en ese momento vio como el pequeño alfa quitaba su mano de su costado y esta estaba manchada de sangre, Bucky entro en pánico –Esta herido ¡Traigan ayuda! –Ordeno rápidamente agachándose hasta quedar a la altura del menor –Antoshka  -dijo suavemente – Resiste Antoshka, por favor.  
  
Tony se sentía muy débil en ese momento, por la adrenalina no había notado que estaba herido, pero ya la adrenalina había bajado, y sentía el dolor crudamente, se sentía desfallecer, apenas escuchaba las palabras de su oficial al mando, tenía que ser más fuerte, no podía desmayarse ahora, no podía... No...  
  
–Resiste... –apenas escucho hasta que su mundo se volvió negro.

* * *

 

  
Bucky y los demás alfas se encontraban fuera de la tienda donde el médico del ejército atendía la herida del alfa castaño, todos se encontraban nerviosos y preocupados. Clint, Natasha y Rhodey se encontraban sentados en las afueras de la tienda mientras veían como su oficial al mando paseaba de un lado al otro cual león enjaulado esperando noticias de su Antoshka.  
  
De repente salió el médico, un hombre alto y con lentes que además era un beta.  
  
Bucky enseguida fue a hablar con él.  
  
– ¿Se recuperara? -fue lo primero que pregunto al beta.  
  
–Señor, sí se recuperara, por suerte la herida es poco profunda, pero...  –dijo el médico un tanto nervioso intentando buscar las palabras adecuadas para explicar lo sucedido –Hay un pequeño problema del cual me siento obligado a advertirle...  
  
– ¿Qué sucede? -dijo el alfa preocupado

  
–Su soldado... Le ha mentido referente a su biología... No es un alfa –dijo con pesar.  
  
Bucky no entendía lo que aquel médico decía.  
  
– ¿A qué se refiere con eso? –pregunto confundido y disgustado.  
  
–Tal vez... Deba verlo por usted mismo... –dijo el beta retirándose rápidamente antes de tener que ser testigo de la furia del aquel alfa.  
  
Bucky enseguida entro a la tienda de campaña y en lo que entro un pequeño olor le atropello, era suave y sutil, pero inconfundible.  
  
El aroma de un omega.  
  
Vio al castaño removerse en la lona donde reposaba, abrió sus ojos y le ofreció una sonrisa cansada mientras intentaba levantarse sin empeorar su herida.  
  
Tony se encontraba débil y no entendía muy bien lo que pasaba, se sentía un poco ido, su mente no procesaba las cosas con rapidez, solo sabía que en lo que vio a aquel alfa que hacia latir su corazón más rápido, se sintió aliviado y no pudo evitar sonreír, pero al ver aquella mirada llena de traición e ira en la cara de su superior se dio cuenta que algo andaba mal, y ahí fue que cayó en cuenta que debido al asunto de su herida no se había podido echar aquel perfume que disfrazaba su aroma y que de hecho, empezaba a oler como omega.  
  
Barnes se debió dar cuenta de su realización puesto que empezó a hablar.  
  
–Así que todo fue un engaño... Nos viste la cara de idiotas –dijo fríamente el alfa apretando sus puños, se sentía engañado, traicionado, dolido...  
  
–N-no es lo que tú piensas, déjame explicar...  
  
–No hay nada que explicar... –le interrumpió el alfa secamente cruzando sus brazos y Tony nunca había visto tanta frialdad e indiferencia en la mirada de su superior, aquella mirada glaciar le estaba congelando.  
  
En ese momento entro el consejero Coulson y al siquiera respirar el aroma que desprendía del castaño sus ojos se abrieron con asombro.  
  
– ¡Es cierto! –exclamo en sorpresa para luego fruncir el ceño mientras más se acercaba al omega, Bucky se volteo retirándose de la tienda de campaña  
  
– ¡Bucky espera! –grito Tony en un intento que el alfa no se fuera, pero era demasiado tarde, de repente fue jalado del brazo por el beta y arrastrado fuera de la tienda de campaña.  
  
– ¡Sabía que había algo raro en ti! -exclamo Coulson exponiéndolo a la mirada de los demás alfas –¡Es un omega!  
  
Se escuchó el jadeo de sorpresa de los demás alfas y entonces Coulson empujo al omega a la nieve sin ningún miramiento.  
  
– ¡Perro traidor! -seguía exclamando Coulson.  
  
– Mi nombre es Tony –dijo el castaño con rabia por la actitud degradante del beta –Lo hice para salvar a mi padre –dijo más suave mientras miraba a Barnes quien se encontraba de espaldas intentando no mirar al omega y respiraba hondo para poder pensar claramente todo lo que estaba pasando e intentando ignorar el dolor sordo en su corazón.  
  
– ¡Alta traición! -seguía Coulson.  
  
– No era mi intención llegar a tanto –siguió intentándose explicar el omega pero fue interrumpido por Coulson.  
  
– ¡La peor de las deshonras! –continuaba.  
  
– ¡Era la única forma! –Exclamo Tony mientras que Bucky solo quería que todo parara –Deben creerme...  
  
– ¡Ja! -se burló Coulson –Capitán –dijo el nuevo título que le correspondía a Bucky que realmente lo que hizo fue empeorar el estado anímico del alfa –Ya que hacer...  
  
Bucky cerró los ojos respirando profundamente para luego abrirlos, necesitaba fuerzas para lo que iba a pasar.  
  
Se acercó a la yegua del castaño, donde este tenía sus pertenencias y saco la espada del castaño espada, la yegua empezó a relinchar en protesta agitándose para luego ser retenida por uno de los alfas presente.  
  
Bucky se acercó decidido hacia donde Tony se encontraba abrazándose a si mismo con la manta que aun poseía.  
  
– ¡No! –gritaron Clint, Natasha y Rhodey intentando interponerse pero fueron detenidos por Coulson.  
  
–Ya conocen la ley –dijo sin más y los alfas tuvieron que hacer caso a sus palabras deteniéndose.  
  
Cuando Bucky estuvo al frente del omega, este le miro a los ojos un momento para luego cerrarlos inclinando su cabeza, aceptando su destino.  
  
El alfa alzó la espada para luego, para sorpresa de todos, arrojarla en la nieve frente al omega.  
  
Tony abrió sus ojos y al ver su espada en la nieve miro al alfa frente a él confundido.  
  
–Te doy vida por vida –susurro Bucky lo suficientemente alto para que le escuchara, mirándole fijamente –He pagado mi deuda -dijo para luego voltearse sin mirar atrás y empezando a caminar – ¡Vámonos! -ordeno a los alfas mientras Coulson le seguía el paso protestando.  
  
–P-pero usted tiene que...  
  
–He dicho vámonos -dijo Barnes utilizando su voz de alfa logrando que el beta agachara su cabeza en sumisión.  
  
El ejercito de alfas empezó a marchar siendo guiados por su ahora capitán, dejando al omega en la nieve.  
  
Tony sentía sus ojos humedecerse, se sentía miserable, el dolor es su pecho superaba mil veces el que sentía en su costado, ahora todo había terminado, este fue el final del juego, de su trampa a base de engaños para poder salvar a su familia.  
  
Jarvis y Dum-E se acercaron a él ofreciéndole su apoyo.  
  
–Señor... -empezó Jarvis –Sé que todo se ve mal ahora pero... Mejorara...  
  
Tony sonrió tristemente tapándose más con aquella manta, con su mirada fija y lejana al punto donde se fue el ejército, donde se fueron aquellas personas que le enseñaron a ser fuerte, donde se fue el único alfa que alguna vez lo entendió.  
  
Pero todo fue a base de mentiras.  
  
–No se Jarvis... –dijo Tony con pesar mientras una solitaria lágrima descendía por su mejilla –Todo acabo...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero les haya gustado el capitulo, lo hago con mucho amor para ustedes y mi querida Lena <3 lof yu <3   
> Espero poder actualizar pronto :'v si inspiración-san me lo permite :'v   
> Nos vemos~


	4. I'm a hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hydra no fue derrotado del todo.  
> Tony tiene que advertir al ejercito de este hecho, sin embargo las cosas se complican un poco por su biología.   
> Etapa de pre-celo   
> Pese a que esto no lo imposibilita demasiado, Tony tendrá que luchar para que Bucky le crea que Hydra esta dispuesto a atacar.  
> Pero nadie le cree hasta que es tarde.  
> La lucha entre el jefe de Hydra y Tony es legendaria y el pueblo de shield se inclinara ante el omega que les salvo la vida  
> pero entre todo este drama de guerra... ¿Habra tiempo para aclarar sentimientos y el romance?  
> Ya lo veremos...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Sacandole el polvo al fic*
> 
> ¡Muy buenas hermosuras~! ¿Qué tal estáis? 
> 
> Me aparezco por aquí después de siglos atrás y luego de varias amenazas de muerte(?) oksha xD
> 
> Bueno, nunca dejo una historia de mi amada pareja sin terminar, y debo decir que este fic que dio problemas en cuanto a la inspiración, poder hacer que la situación de la película cuadrara con los personajes fue difícil más por el tema del omegaverse del cual amo leer pero escribir... No tanto supongo...
> 
> Sin embargo, le yo siempre siento luchona en la vida, consiguió terminar el fic.
> 
> Debo advertir que hay muchas cosas que pueden parecer raras, sobretodo por el hecho que jugué un buen con el tema del omegaverse inventando varias cosillas que pueden cambiar sus expectativas sobre esta temática(?) y que agregue muchas cosas que no van en la película, intente mantener algunos diálogos pero de igual forma cambie y agregue algunas cosas (Sobre todo la interacción entre Bucky y Tony, lo que no tuvieron Shang y Mulan en la película) y además de eso ehhmm, el OOC que hay? Sobretodo en Howard :v 
> 
> Ya saben, este fic no fue revisado por un beta so... Posibles errores ortográficos por doquier... *suspiro de resignación*
> 
> Bueno, sin más que decir os dejo con la historia.

**Capitulo IV**

**I'm a hero.**

 

* * *

 

 

Tony seguía en la fría nieve sentado, recostaba en su fiel yegua Friday, Jarvis y Dum-E, se encontraban intentando crear una fogata para mantenerlos en calor.  
  
Tony miraba a sus amigos y una pequeña sonrisa surco sus labios, ellos eran todo lo que le quedaba y aun se preocupaban por él, pero de repente la realidad lo golpeo, tenía que volver, volver a su pueblo, donde solo llevaría más deshonor a su familia. Su tan brillante plan lo había destruido.  
  
En ese momento sitio un escalofrió más fuerte que los anteriores, era raro, pero bueno, tenía un buen rato en la nieve con solo una manta gruesa y el calor que le proporcionaba Friday, pero ese escalofrió no tenía tanto que ver con el frio.  
  
Oh no...  
  
Su celo.  
  
Tony enseguida busco en la bolsa que aun cargaba Friday con sus pertenencias, empezó a buscar frenéticamente sus supresores.  
  
Jarvis y Dum-E le miraron con curiosidad.  
  
– ¿Que estás buscando? –pregunto el guardián.  
  
– Mis supresores –dijo mientras seguía buscando –Entre todo esto olvide lo próximo que estaba la fecha de mi celo, y el frío no ayuda tampoco a mantenerlo a raya -dijo aun buscando hasta que lo consiguió – ¡Ajá!  
  
Tony encontró la pequeña bolsa donde estaban guardados sus supresores, eran pequeñas bolsas de té que contenían hiervas que lograba que su inhibir su celo y así no fuera tan fuerte al punto de perder la racionalidad también ayudaban a medio ocultar el fuerte olor que reproducía un fértil omega en celo.  
  
– Maldición –musito molesto – No tengo suficientes... –dijo con pesar.  
  
– ¿No empacaste suficiente? –pregunto Jarvis incrédulo.  
  
– No creí que esta farsa tardaría tanto –dijo molesto consigo mismo por no haberlo pensado todo.  
  
– Esto es un problema grave –dijo el guardián preocupado.  
  
– No tanto, apenas es el pre-celo, estaré bien, el celo real llega en una semana y para ese tiempo estaré en casa –dijo Tony un poco deprimido al mencionar su casa.  
  
– Algo me dice que esto puede salir mal –comento el dragón.  
  
– ¿En serio Jarvis? Todo salió mal, tan solo ¡Mira donde estamos ahora! Es mi culpa, fui un idiota, y esto solo lo demuestra más –dijo el omega deprimido.  
  
Dum-E chillo en desacuerdo.  
  
– Dum-E tiene razón, no seas tan duro contigo mismo –intento alentar Jarvis.  
  
– Honestamente Jar, ya nada podría estar peor –dijo con un suspiro.  
  
En ese momento empezaron a escuchar ruidos extraños, hasta que se escuchó un grito tenebroso, Tony se levantó asomándose por el borde de la colina donde estaba, mirando el antiguo campo de batalla donde había provocado aquella avalancha que dio victoria al reino de Shield.  
  
Entre la nieve empezaron a surgir unos pocos soldado de Hydra que antes creía haber acabado, los ojos del castaño no daban crédito a lo que veía, resurgían de la nieve como muertos vivientes, y luego lo peor.  
  
Alexander Pierce, su líder, seguía vivo.  
  
Tony se ocultó más en la colina mientras seguía observando aquella escena, contó rápidamente, eran exactamente cinco soldados quienes resurgían de la nieve.  
  
– Hay una razón por la que esa frase no se puede usar –susurro Jarvis mirando a su protegido con ironía.  
  
– Ok, me retracto, esto si puede empeorar –dijo Tony mordiéndose el labio.  
  
– Es mejor que vayas preparando tu té buscamos algunas hierbas más fuertes que bloqueen el olor y luego nos largamos de aquí –dijo Jarvis.  
  
– Sí, tenemos que ir a avisarle a Bucky –dijo Tony empezando a preparar todo.  
  
– Señor ¿Vio a esos soldados? Brotaron de la nieve –dijo Jarvis mostrándose angustiado –Como margaritas.  
  
– Jarvis -dijo Tony viendo al guardián – ¿Estás conmigo en esto?  
  
– Para usted, siempre –dijo Jarvis con una sonrisa orgullosa, su protegido iba por buen camino, iba a lograr grandes cosas.  
  
– Entonces vamos  
  
– Recuerde buscar las hierbas adicionales en el camino –recordó Jarvis

 

* * *

 

  
  
Había una gran fiesta de celebración en la Capital del Reino de Shield, todos los ciudadanos estaban reunidos para recibir con fiestas y alabanzas a los guerreros que defendieron el reino arriesgando incluso su propia vida.  
  
Habían luces y música, espectáculos alegóricos en honor a los héroes de Shield.  
  
El Director se encontraba en la entrada de su palacio esperando el desfile donde iban cabalgando los valientes defensores de Shield.  
  
Pero aquel desfile donde estaban los guerreros... No era tan feliz como suponían... Empezando por el nuevo Capitán.  
  
Bucky no sabía que hacia ahí, es decir, sabia el por qué, pero no quería estar ahí, se sentía mal, su corazón se sentía pesado y vacío, le faltaba algo y él sabía que era, pero no lo quería admitir...  
  
Su Antoshka... No... Tony...  
  
Aquel omega que se hizo pasar por alfa y le había engañado, pero además de eso, había salvado su vida y robado su corazón.  
  
¿Cómo una persona podía hacerse un espacio en su corazón y no salirse de ahí en tan poco tiempo?  
  
Bucky no lo sabía, solo le hubiera gustado conocer a Tony en otro momento, en otro lugar y en circunstancias distintas... Tal vez hubieran tenido la oportunidad de ser felices...  
  
Pero... ¿Y si era cosa del destino que se conocieran así?  
  
Aunque... De igual forma le había engañado con su condición biológica, quien sabe con qué más...  
  
Pero... ¿Y si realmente él fue sincero con sus palabras y se mostró como era y su único pecado fue mentir sobre que el realidad era un omega?  
  
Habían tantas dudas en la mente del alfa, no sabía que pensar, que creer, si lo que vio en Antoshka era real, era Tony o si también eso era una falsa...  
  
Los demás alfas del grupo tampoco se hallaban de un ánimo de júbilo, sobre todo los tres alfas que se habían hecho amigos de Tony, se sentían triste por lo ocurrido, Natasha intentaba ser fría con la situación, intentaba convencerse de que estaba bien lo que habían hecho, era lo lógico para un omega, y tenía suerte que no procedieran con la ley... Pero aún tenía esa espina en su corazón, se había involucrado mucho con él emocionalmente, lo consideraba su amigo, se sentía mal por dejarlo en la nieve a su suerte... Rhodey por su parte se sentía pésimo, era aquel sentimiento de haber dejado a tu hermano en la fría nieve, solo, todo por haber cometido un simple error, Rhodey entendía las razones de Tony para mentir, la sociedad menospreciaba a los omegas demasiado, y Tony demostró que siendo omega podía enfrentar a un ejército, a su juicio, Tony debió estar ahí con ellos... Clint sentía que todo estaba mal, que ese desfile estaba incompleto, faltaba la persona que les ayudo a derrotar a Hydra, pero no, por simplemente ser un omega estaba prohibido, gracias a Tony se dio cuenta de lo podrida que estaba la ley para cada especie...  
  
En otra parte Tony se encontraba cabalgando entre los ciudadanos de Shield intentando buscar ayuda, lamentablemente para él, por estar en pre-celo su olor no podía ser oculto tan fácilmente, por más hierbas que bebiera, así que las personas del pueblo le rechazaban o miraban raro, hasta hubieron alfas que intentaron insinuársele, Tony se alejó rápidamente de esos resistiendo las ganas de golpearlos, pero lo que más frustraba a Tony, era que ninguno le creía cuando decía que Hydra seguía de pie, sobretodo su jefe, y que se dirigían hasta acá.  
  
Fue hasta que vio aquel desfile de héroes y carrozas alegóricas, y Bucky estaba al frente, con su grupo, era una oportunidad perfecta para advertirles.

 

  
– ¡Bucky! –grito Tony mientras cabalgaba acercándose al soldado.  
  
– ¿Tony? ¿Qué haces aquí? –dijo el alfa confundido, no se suponía que volvería a ver a aquel omega, por lo menos no en un tiempo.  
  
De repente lo noto, un olor sutil que iba cobrando fuerza, dulce y atractivo, el olor de un fértil omega entrando en celo.  
  
Y solo había una explicación para que tal atractivo olor lo pudiera percibir con tal fuerza.  
  
Tony estaba por entrar en celo.  
  
Sería la perdición en él...  
  
– Tengo que advertirte –dijo Tony agitado –los soldados de Hydra está a salvo y están aquí en la ciudad  
  
– No puedes estar aquí, Tony -dijo Bucky sin prestarle real atención a sus palabras, más preocupado por la condición en la que se encontraba –Vuelve a casa, inmediatamente, no deberías estar aquí y menos a pocos días de "eso"  
  
– Solo escúchame Bucky, yo los vi en las montañas, tienes que creerme – dijo el omega suplicante  
  
Bucky frunció el ceño ante eso.  
  
– ¿Por qué he de creerte? – dijo el alfa, un poco resentido.  
  
Tony entrecerró los ojos, mirándole dolido y ofendido, cabalgo hasta poner su yegua frente al caballo de Barnes  
  
– ¿Por qué otra razón regresaría? – Dijo con una mirada desafiante – Dijiste que confiabas en Antoshka, ¿Por qué Tony es diferente?  
  
Bucky le miro perplejo unos instantes, hasta que aquella fría mirada regreso, no tenía respuestas para eso, tenía una batalla interna desde que habían dejado al omega en las montañas, el verlo otra vez y esa pregunta hizo que aquella batalla entre su corazón y la razón tomara mayor auge, tantas emociones le hacía sentir aquel omega...  
  
Le esquivo con su caballo y siguió su camino intentando ignorar aquel dolor sordo en su pecho.  
  
Tony no podía creerlo, tenía unas ganas increíbles de golpear a Barnes en ese momento, pero eso no resolvería nada, tenía el tiempo en su contra y tenía que hallar una forma de que le creyeran y poner en alerta toda la ciudad.  
  
Tony vio a su trío de amigos y les dio una advertencia justa, pues él sabía que habían escuchado parte de la conversación con su superior.  
  
– Mantengan los ojos abiertos –dijo el omega –Sé que están por aquí –finalizo para luego conducir a su yegua a otro lugar cerca.  
  
Los fuegos artificiales resonaban e iluminaban el cielo nocturno en un hermoso espectáculo de luces del cual Tony no presto mínima atención, tenía que estar alerta, necesitaba buscar ayuda. Luego de un rato se dio cuenta que haría mejor buscando a pie, puesto que la gran multitud de personas no le dejaban pasar a caballo, bajo de Friday.  
  
– ¿A dónde vas? – Pregunto Jarvis  
  
– A buscar a alguien que me crea –contesto para luego adentrarse entre el mar de personas.  
  
Aquella ceremonia de bienvenida continúo con total normalidad, hasta que estuvieron frente al Director.  
  
Coulson, el consejero real, le entrego a Barnes la espada que fue propiedad de Pierce, lograron rescatarla para así demostrar la victoria contra Hydra.  
  
El Director Fury empezó su discurso entonces.  
  
– Súbditos, me complace anunciar hoy que el cielo le ha sonreído a nuestro gran imperio, Shield dormirá tranquilo esta noche, gracias a la valentía de nuestros guerreros  
  
– Señor –hablo Barnes inclinándose con respeto mostrando la espada en sus manos –Presento ante usted la espada de Alexander Pierce  
  
– Se lo que representa para usted, Capitán Barnes –dijo el director Fury con solemnidad sosteniendo la espada – Sé que Rogers hubiera estado muy orgulloso de usted.  
  
Bucky sintió de repente el peso del escudo que portaba en su espalda, aquel que era de su mejor amigo, realmente esperaba que Stevie estuviera orgulloso de él.  
  
En ese momento, de repente una risa se escuchó en lo alto del palacio, había una persona oculta entre las sombras y cuando salió a la luz, todo el pueblo grito en temor.  
  
Bucky gruño y cuando saco su espada dispuesto a luchar, otros soldados de Hydra surgieron desde la carroza que se encontraba detrás de él.  
  
Intento defender al Director, pero lo superaban en número, así que fácilmente le dejaron derrumbado mientras se llevaban al Director y la espada de su jefe.  
  
– ¡No! –grito Barnes reincorporándose y corriendo hacia las puerta del palacio.  
  
– ¡Vamos! –grito Natasha sacando su espada y dirigiendo al resto del grupo hacia el palacio siguiendo a su Capitán.  
  
Pero fue muy tarde, ya que cuando se acercaron a las puertas, ya los soldados de Hydra las habían sellado.  
  
Barnes maldijo a su suerte.  
  
Y el maldito de Pierce se reía desde lo más alto del palacio con burla.

Rápidamente, Barnes le indico a sus soldados a derribar la puerta con ayuda de una de las esculturas que decoraba la entrada al palacio, los soldados procedieron a hacer lo que se les ordenaba y haciendo alarde de su fuerza alfa, cargaron aquella estatua intentando derribar la puerta.  
  
Tony se acercó y al ver como intentaban entrar se dio cuenta que no les daría tiempo para llegar al Director, pero... Había otra forma.  
  
Se acercó más y con un fuerte silbido llamo la atención de los alfas.  
  
– Soldados –dijo Tony – Tengo una idea –continuo sonriendo brevemente y luego corrió hacia otra dirección.  
  
Los alfas se miraron entre sí, Natasha, Clint y Rhodey vieron el camino que tomo Tony y luego miraron a su superior, se miraron entre si y luego como por acuerdo tácito, soltaron aquella escultura y siguieron el mismo camino que Tony.  
  
Bucky se quedó en su lugar un poco impresionado, luego vio el camino por donde se habían ido sus soldados y suspiro pesadamente, esperaba no arrepentirse de esto...  
  
El plan de Tony era ingenioso, pero complicado, mas sin embargo, Tony era un genio, y los demás alfas sabrían que funcionaria.  
  
Consistía en ellos, como alfas, fingir ser omegas.  
  
Gracias al té de hierbas que tenía Tony para ocultar su olor, fue posible ocultar el olor a alfa, por lo menos el tiempo suficiente para ellos actuar.  
  
Encontraron algunas túnicas ceremoniales de omega y con un poco de maquillaje, los tres alfas ya no parecían alfas, sino omegas... Aunque un poco raros...  
  
Luego de Tony revisar bien su trabajo sonrió orgulloso a sus amigos, luego se acercaron a las columnas del palacio y sacando cada uno un listón de sus ropas se prepararon para escalar la columna, tal cual Tony lo hizo aquel amanecer en el campamento.  
  
Tony se preparó para escalar cuando de repente sintió un toque en el hombro, el castaño giro su cabeza a la izquierda a ver quién era y grata fue su sorpresa al ver a Barnes, dándole una de sus sonrisas coquetas que Tony amaba, Barnes se quitó la capa que cargaba y la paso alrededor del muro, como los demás, Tony sonrió, ahora si estaban completos.  
  
Escalaron aquella columna con rapidez, el tiempo corría en su contra, tenían que salvar al Director.  
  
Llegaron al corredor donde se encontraba la puerta al balcón donde suponían estaba el Director, la puerta era custodiada por los soldados de Hydra que habían sobrevivido.  
  
– Bien chicos, es hora, salgan ahí y demuestren lo lindo y peligrosos que serían como omegas –dijo Tony en un intento de dar ánimos.  
  
– Espero esto funcione –murmuro Bucky escondido con Tony.  
  
– Lo hará, estarán bien –dijo Tony restándole importancia.  
  
– Me siento ridículo –dijo Clint –Espero nunca salgan a relucir esto...  
  
Natasha le dio una nalgada al rubio quien chillo por la acción.  
  
– ¿Que fue eso? –chillo Clint.  
  
– Te quejas mucho, es irritante, pero haces bien tu trabajo de omega –dijo la pelirroja en broma.  
  
– Graciosita -murmuro Clint.  
  
– Concéntrense –dijo Rhodey y luego los tres alfas disfrazados se acercaron intentando ser coquetos a los guardias de Hydra.  
  
– ¿Quien anda ahí? –dijo uno de los soldados.  
  
– Son solo omegas –respondió otro – Unos muy raros y de olor extraño...  
  
Bucky se golpeó la cara con su mano.  
  
– Solo ten más fe -murmuro Tony un tanto divertido por la exasperación del alfa.  
  
El trio se acercó a los guardias intentando seducirlos con palabras bonitas.  
  
Por lo menos, alguno de los guardias si caían por la farsa.  
  
De repente, el trio empezó a atacar derrotando fácilmente a los despistados alfas de Hydra.  
  
– Es hora ¡Bucky corre! –grito Tony como señal, el alfa corrió hacia la puerta que conducía a un gran balcón donde Pierce mantenía al Director Fury cautivo frente a su pueblo.  
  
Bucky entro en el momento exacto cuando Pierce iba a atacar al Director, saco el escudo que perteneció a su mejor amigo y defendió al director del ataque, desenfundo su espada y empezó a pelear contra el líder de Hydra.  
  
Tony junto con su amigos entraron en ese momento, Tony grito ordenes con rapidez.  
  
– Rhodey llévate al Director –dijo mientras buscaba una forma de escapar, la encontró rápidamente  
  
Rhodey procedió a cumplir la orden.  
  
– Lo siento majestad –dijo mientras se inclinaba con respeto y se llevaba a un muy confundido Fury.  
  
El plan de escape era simple, deslizarse por una de las cuerdas que cargaba adornos hacia una zona segura para el Director, lejos de Pierce, mientras este era entretenido por Barnes.  
  
Rhodey ayudo al Director y juntos de deslizaron por aquella cuerda, Natasha y Clint siguieron su ejemplo resguardando al mandatario, Tony continuaba después de ellos, pero volvió su mirada para ver a Bucky y se dio cuenta que este estaba teniendo problemas para contener a Pierce, el jefe de Hydra le estaba dando una buena lucha al nuevo Capitán del ejército del Director, tenía que ayudarlo.  
  
– ¡Vamos! -grito Natasha desde abajo en el patio del palacio.  
  
Tony miro a la alfa pelirroja y luego volvió a ver a Bucky quien fue tumbado en el suelo por un golpe de Pierce, el escudo cayó también.  
  
Tenía que tomar una decisión.  
  
Huir del lugar con sus otros compañeros alfa donde estaría a salvo y seguro... O quedarse y luchar con el alfa de sus sueños contra el enemigo y defender al pueblo de Shield.  
  
La decisión era fácil.  
  
Cuando Pierce le miro intensamente sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espina dorsal, y esta vez estaba seguro que fue por miedo, pero no titubeo, con la misma espada del líder de Hydra, la cual había descartado entre el calor de la pelea con el Capitán Barnes, Tony corto aquella cuerda la cual era la única vía de escape convencional, Pierce ardió en furia al ver que su premio (El Director Fury) escapaba de sus manos tan fácilmente.  
  
Soltó un grito de rabia y tomo su espada, que se había quedado pegada al muro de madera del balcón, y se dirigió a la pareja que arruino sus planes.  
  
Tony estaba arrodillado al lado de Bucky, quien intentaba levantarse.  
  
– ¿Estas bien? –pregunto el omega angustiado.  
  
– Mejor que nunca –dijo Bucky con una sonrisa tranquilizadora mientras alzaba su mano para acariciar la mejilla del omega, Tony se apoyó en el tacto.  
  
Fueron unos segundos agradables hasta que Bucky vio de reojo a Pierce  
con espada en mano acercándose a ellos, abrió los ojos alerta y advirtió a Tony.  
  
– ¡Cuidado! -grito alejando a Tony del ataque de Pierce, el líder de Hydra tomo por el cuello al soldado robándole el aire.  
  
– ¡Tú me robaste mi victoria! –le acuso con voz llena de rencor, Bucky intento luchar contra el agarre de Pierce, pero este ya estaba alzando su espada para ponerle fin a su vida.  
  
Pero eso no iba a pasar, no en la guardia de Tony.

Tony vio cerca de él el escudo que perteneció al ex Capitán, el mejor amigo de Bucky, Tony tomo el escudo y debía admitir, era más pesado de lo que parecía.   
  
– ¡No! –Grito Tony lanzándole el escudo a Pierce para captar su atención, el escudo no logro golpearlo en una zona importante y Tony maldijo en su interior, pero logro su cometido, la atención de Pierce estaba en él – Yo lo hice – centro su mirada en Pierce y noto como sus ojos se abrieron en reconocimiento y sorpresa.  
  
– El soldado de las montañas –susurro para luego fruncir el ceño con enojo, había algo diferente en aquel soldado, un ligero olor que desprendía que antes no tenía, un olor que hace años no percibía, no así de fuerte.  
  
Un omega.  
  
Pierce sonrió con burla.  
  
– ¿Así que eres un omega realmente? –Dijo empezando a reírse – ¿Un omega? ¿Eso es lo que lleva Shield a sus campamentos? ¿A un omega para hacer el trabajo de un alfa? Que patético siguió riéndose sin soltar su agarre de Barnes quien seguía luchando por soltarse, Pierce le miro – ¿O es algo distinto? ¿No Capitán? – Soltó el titulo con ironía y burla – El nuevo Capitán de Shield no puede ir a una misión sin su perrita de acompañante.  
  
Bucky gruño cuando Pierce le llamo "perrita" a Tony.  
  
– Él no es mi perrita –dijo entre dientes con enojo – Él es su propia persona, sea un omega o un alfa, además me ha demostrado que puede ser un gran soldado y una gran persona sin importar su biología.  
  
Tony abrió los ojos con sorpresa, nunca espero escuchar esas palabras en los labios de un alfa en su vida, y si no fuera porque realmente estaban en medio de una pelea que definiría la historia del reino, Tony podría jurar que se hubiera abalanzado en los brazos de Bucky y besarlo hasta quedarse sin aire.  
  
Pierce, en cambio, miro toda esa declaración como una debilidad y se carcajeo aún más fuerte.  
  
– No puedo creer esto, ¿Cómo demonios eres el Capitán de Shield? ¿O si quiera un alfa? Eres tan patético, ¿Esperas que tu perrita te salve? –dijo entre risas.

Bucky iba a contestarle pero fue interrumpido por él mismo Tony que se defendió con lo mejor que tenía.  
  
Su sarcasmo.  
  
– Disculpe señor gran alfa de Hydra, pero recuerda que soy el soldado de la montaña que te derroto y eso empeora tu reputación –dijo con una sonrisa arrogante – Un pequeño e indefenso omega te gano, idiota.  
  
Bucky sonrió con orgullo, dioses, amaba a ese omega y solo por el calor del momento no iba a empezar un debate interno sobre esa realización.  
  
Mientras tanto Pierce sintió su orgullo completamente herido, soltó a Barnes quien no esperaba la acción y cayó al suelo títere que le cortan sus cuerdas.  
  
Pierce dirigió su atención al omega quien mientras se volvía a colocar su zapato mientras ideaba un plan de escape, cuando Pierce le persiguió, Tony corrió hacia las puertas donde entro las cuales se cerraron con un seguro, que Tony sabia no duraría mucho.  
  
Se apoyó contra la puerta la cual se sacudió por uno de los golpes del alfa enojado, necesitaba recuperar el aliento un poco y pensar como rayos saldría de esta.  
  
Tony empezó a correr por los pasillos del palacio y empezó a oír el sonido de madera astillándose, Pierce de seguro ya había destruido la puerta.  
  
En ese momento Jarvis y Dum-E aparecieron por uno de los pasillos.  
  
– Señor –dijo el dragón – ¿Cuál es el plan?  
  
– Emm –balbuceo Tony sin saber que decir, su cerebro trabajaba rápidamente por un plan.  
  
– ¿No tienes un plan? –pregunto el guardián angustiado.  
  
– No –confeso Tony mientras seguían corriendo – Lo invento conforme a la... – en ese momento se paró a ver un gran ventanal donde se veía una torre a poca distancia donde se encontraban los fuegos artificiales –Situación –susurro, un plan ya se había formado en su mente – ¡Jarvis! –exclamo señalando la torre, el guardián no necesito más explicación.

  
– Entiendo señor –dijo con una sonrisa – Andando Dum-E –dijo al grillo el cual enseguida salto encima de la cabeza del dragón el cual se dirigió volando hacia la torre.  
  
En ese momento Pierce le había ganado terreno al omega, Tony se dio cuenta y empezó a correr por su vida, Pierce estaba lanzando golpes con su espada logrando derribar algunos pilares de madera en los cuales Tony intento cubrirse, Tony entonces, en medio de su desesperación por escapar de los ataques de Pierce, trepo uno de los pilares huyendo del rabioso alfa el cual con su espada corto la base del pilar haciendo que este cayera rompiendo parte de la pared del palacio exponiendo a Tony al exterior y a una fuerte caída de no ser porque se había sostenido fuertemente al pilar.  
  
Tony se levantó haciendo equilibrio en el pilar mientras miraba a Pierce intentando acercarse a él, Tony actuó con rapidez abalanzándose sobre el tejado logrando escalarlo, su mente corría rápido, la adrenalina en sus venas era demasiado, una pequeña parte de su mente señalo que cuando todo esto terminara estaría completamente agotado y el víspera de su celo, eso solo empeoraría sus síntomas, pero no tenía tiempo para pensar en lo horrible que sería su celo ahora, tenía que mantenerse en marcha con el peligro inminente que le acechaba, esperaba que Jarvis y Dummy hubieran podido cumplir con su parte de la misión.  
  
Llego a la cima del palacio y calculo la distancia entre la torre y su posición, si todo salía como lo planeaba, Pierce debía aparecer justo en frente de él, camino hacia atrás sin apartar su vista del frente.  
  
Grave error.  
  
Pierce apareció detrás de Tony rompiendo parte del tejado del palacio.  
  
¿Qué este hombre no tenía aprecio por la arquitectura y los bienes ajenos?  
  
Al parecer no...  
  
Tony empezó a tantear su ropa en busca de algún arma para defenderse mientras rezaba a cada deidad que conocía que le ayudara, irónicamente encontró un abanico con el cual entrenaba para ser el "omega perfecto".  
  
¿Es en serio? Los dioses lo odiaban.  
  
Pierce le miro con una sonrisa triunfal  
  
– Parece que se te acabaron las ideas pequeña perra –dijo con burla para luego atacarle con su espada la cual atravesó el abanico.  
  
Tony sonrió con arrogancia cerrando el abanico y con un rápido movimiento de muñeca tomo la espada de Pierce.  
  
– No del todo –dijo desafiante en una posición de ataque, vio detrás del hombro del alfa a su fiel guardián en posición y con un cohete de luces – ¿Listo Jarvis? –pregunto al guardián.  
  
– Listo señor –dijo para luego con su aliento de fuego encender un fosforo – Enciéndelo Dum-E –indico al grillo quien chillo contento de ser parte de la misión y procedió a cumplir la orden.  
  
Pierce apenas volteo a ver de quien era aquella voz cuando vio aquel cohete y sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa.  
  
Sin embargo, no se iba a ir sin luchar.  
  
Intento derrotar al omega frente a él, pero Tony no le dio tregua, era un excelente luchador, Bucky le había enseñado bien.  
  
Tumbo a Pierce y lo sostuvo en su lugar usando la espada del alfa clavando su ropa en el tejado.  
  
El cohete iba directo hacia Pierce y él estaba atrapado.  
  
Lo había atrapado un sucio omega.  
  
Tony se había escondido despejando el lugar cuando aquel cohete de fuegos artificiales se llevó a Pierce directo a la torre donde habían muchos más fuegos artificiales que explotarían en cualquier momento.  
  
Tony se enderezo y Jarvis y Dum-E saltaron a sus espaldas mientras Tony corría.  
  
– Aléjate del techo, aléjate del techo –murmuraba mientras corría en dirección contraria a la torre-bomba, cuando de repente exploto.  
  
Tony salto del techo al igual que Jarvis y Dum-E, el castaño omega se sostuvo a una cuerda parecida a que usaron sus amigos para escapar y ayudar al Director y se deslizó por esta, hasta caer literalmente en brazos de su alfa.  
  
Bucky estaba preocupado, realmente preocupado por Tony.  
  
Sabía que el omega era distinto a todos los que conoció antes, que él podía defenderse solo.  
  
Pero se estaba enfrentando al enemigo más peligroso del reino y no podía evitar preocuparse por él.  
  
Su instinto alfa esta como loco y le reprendía mentalmente sobre el no haber estado en condiciones para proteger a su omega.  
  
O peor, no haberle creído al principio.

  
Bucky podía sentir la batalla interna entre su alfa y su razón acercarse más y más.  
  
Pero una cosa era cierta, amaba a Tony, lo amaba sin importar si era un alfa o un omega, lo amaba sin importar si era Antoshka o Tony, lo amaba por ser él.  
  
Pero no debía concentrarse en sentimientos ahora, debía buscar al castaño, debía saber si estaba bien, y también debería verificar si el Director estaba resguardado... Pero su prioridad ahora era Tony.  
  
Una cosa a la vez.  
  
No podía explicar la sensación de alivio al ver al omega intacto mientras corría por él techo del palacio, pero el alivio cambio a terror cuando la torre con fuegos artificiales exploto y Tony salto del techo, vio cómo se sostuvo de aquella cuerda deslizándose por esta, empezó a correr más rápido en dirección donde aterrizaría Tony y literalmente lo atrapo en sus brazos y cayeron al suelo por el impacto, los dos se estaban riendo por toda la situación de la atrapada y Bucky abrazo fuertemente al omega en sus brazos.  
  
– Temía perderte... –susurro tan bajo que a Tony le costó escucharle.  
  
– No lo harás, soy un omega fuerte –dijo Tony en broma pero abrazando fuertemente al alfa.

Se rieron un momento por eso mientras seguían abrazados era reconfortable.  
  
La espada del ex líder de Hydra había caído cerca de ellos y ni atención le habían puesto a aquello, el mundo había desaparecido, todos los gritos de alegría y celebración, los fuegos artificiales en el cielo, nada de eso importaban, solo estaban ellos dos.  
  
Pero no duro mucho.  
  
Un carraspeo les llamo la atención, proveniente de la pelirroja alfa que les daba una sonrisa traviesa, ella no estaba sola, Clint y Rhodey estaban con ella y tenían miradas cómplices.  
  
– Alguien me debe 5 dólares –comento Rhodey mirando a Clint.  
  
– Suficientemente justo –dijo el rubio sacando el dinero del bolsillo de la túnica de omega que aun cargaba y le los entrego a Rhodey.  
  
Bucky abrió la boca para hacer un comentario al respecto pero fue interrumpido por los gritos histéricos del consejero real.  
  
Los alfas se pusieron en guardia y cubrieron a Tony, Bucky estaba al frente de aquel escudo humano dispuesto a seguir sus instintos y proteger a su omega de cualquier amenaza.  
  
– ¡Esto fue un atentado deliberado en mi contra! ¿En dónde está? –gritaba Coulson acercándose al grupo –Es el colmo, ¡Esto es un desastre! ¡A un lado! –dijo estando frente a Barnes.  
  
Bucky gruño en advertencia.  
  
Coulson no presto atención y siguió despotricando contra el omega.  
  
– ¡Esa criatura no merece protección alguna!  
  
– ¡Es un héroe! –defendió Bucky mientras el trio de amigo escudaba más al castaño.  
  
– ¡Es un omega! -exclamo Coulson exacerbado –Jamás será digno de nada –término con burla.  
  
Bucky vio rojo.  
  
Sostuvo al beta por el cuello de su camisa.  
  
– Escucha bien, ya me cansaste-  
  
Fue interrumpido por la voz del Director  
  


– Es suficiente –dijo como una orden y pese a las ganas que Bucky tenía de golpear al beta en la cara no podía ir en contra del Director.  
  
Coulson se apartó aun aturdido por el arrebato del alfa mientras el Director Fury se acercaba al grupo con total calma.  
  
– Majestad -dijo Bucky suplicante –Yo puedo explicar... –pero fue interrumpido por un gesto del mandatario, y con otro indico que se hicieran a un lado, Bucky estaba reacio a cumplir la orden, su alfa interior gritaba por proteger a Tony, Fury le miro con una ceja alzada y Natasha le puso una mano en el hombro calmándolo e indicándole que siguiera la orden, tuvo que hacerlo.  
  
Tony se miraba nervioso, jugueteaba con sus dedos y se mordía el labio, cuando estuvo al frente del Director, Tony suspiro nerviosamente y se enfrentó a su destino, se inclinó para mostrar su respeto al monarca.  
  
– He escuchado muchas cosas sobre ti, Anthony Stark -dijo Fury con calma mirando al omega inclinado calculadoramente – Robaste la armadura de tu padre -empezó a nombra y enumerar las cosas que sabía que Tony había hecho, su voz tomando más fuerza, regañándolo – Huiste de tu casa, suplantaste a un soldado, engañaste a tu oficial al mando – el omega solo se encogía mientras mencionaba las cosas que hizo, Bucky le miro preocupado mientras escuchaba las acusaciones – Deshonraste al ejército, destruiste mi palacio –dijo señalando lo obvio y Tony se escogió más mientras miraba al Director de reojo mordiéndose el labio – Y –dijo el director de repente con voz más grave y Tony cerro los ojos esperando lo peor – Nos has salvado a todos. – termino con una mueca que simulaba una sonrisa.  
  
Tony levanto la cabeza asombrado cuando de repente el Director Fury se inclinó mostrándole sus respetos, el omega se irguió completamente en shock sorprendido por la acción del mandatario, pero no fue el único.  
  
En ese momento Coulson se puso de rodillas agachando su cabeza, un poco a regañadientes, mostrando sus respetos, Tony vio como sus amigos sonrientes repetían la acción del consejero real arrodillándose, vio a Bucky sonreírle con orgullo y repetir las mismas acciones. Tony giro su cabeza para ver como todas las personas del reino que se encontraban reunidas ahí se arrodillaron ante él rindiéndole honores y mostrando su respeto, a él, un omega, ni en sus sueños más locos se lo había imaginado.  
  
– Coulson –llamo el Director a su consejero luego de erguirse  
  
– ¿Si majestad? –dijo el beta con obediencia.  
  
– Encárgate que este omega sea un miembro en mi consejo –ordeno  
  
– Si un miembro -repitió Coulson complacido hasta caer en cuenta – ¡¿QUÉ?! P-pero su excelencia, no hay puestos disponibles.  
  
– Está bien –dijo Fury con calma y luego miro a Tony mientras señalaba a su consejero –Tomaras su puesto.  
  
Tony no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

  
Y mucho menos Coulson, quien se desmayó por la sorpresa de perder su trabajo, por un omega.  
  
Tony rio levemente ante eso y luego miro al Director.  
  
– Me honra que me tome en cuenta para una posición de tal magnitud pero... Esas cosas no son lo mío y espero no se ofenda –dijo Tony con una sonrisa un tanto cansada – Realmente creo que he estado mucho tiempo lejos de casa...  
  
El Director le miro comprendiendo.

  
– Es comprensible, entonces toma esto –dijo mientras sacaba el símbolo real de Shield de su cuello y se lo entregaba a Tony –Para que tu familia sepa lo que has hecho por mí –dijo y luego tomo la espada de Pierce y se la entrego también – Y esto, para que el mundo sepa lo que has hecho por Shield.  
  
Tony sonrió con alegría y sin previo aviso abrazo al Director quien le miro sorprendido al principio pero le dejo ser, ese omega demostró valer mucho más de lo que aparentaba.  
  
– ¿Eso está permitido? –pregunto entre susurros Natasha mientras el resto de sus amigos solo se encogieron de hombros restándole importancia.  
  
Tony dejo de abrazar al Director y corrió a donde estaban sus amigos, los tres alfas enseguida rodearon al castaño en un abrazo de oso grupal, todos le tenían mucho cariño a Tony.  
  
Tony se separó de ellos y camino hasta quedar al frente de su ex oficial al mando, un silencio incomodo se extendió entre ellos, no sabían que decirse.  
  
– Así que te vas... –murmuro Bucky un poco nerviosamente rompiendo aquel silencio.  
  
– Sí... Yo... Creo que fue suficiente de jugar a los soldados para mí... -comento en forma de chiste.  
  
– Ya lo creo –estuvo de acuerdo Bucky – Sin embargo... Creo que voy a extrañarte...  
  
Tony sonrió.  
  
– Claro que lo harás, soy especial –dijo con altanería.  
  
– Ni te imaginas –sonrió devuelta.  
  
Tony se mordió el labio nervioso para luego decir.  
  
– Tal vez... Si nos hubiéramos conocido en otras circunstancias... Las cosas hubieran sido distintas entre nosotros... -susurro Tony dándole una sonrisa triste al alfa.  
  
Bucky sabía a lo que se refería y sonrió igual.  
  
– Tal vez... Hubiera habido una oportunidad... Pero... Eso tal vez también te hubiera quitado la oportunidad de mostrarle al mundo de que estas hecho –susurro Bucky sonriéndole – Naciste para grandes cosas muñeca, esta fue una de ellas, no podías distraerte en el camino a tu grandeza.  
  
Tony sitio sus ojos humedecerse un poco y aparto la mirada concentrándose en ver el suelo, estúpidas hormonas...  
  
Sin embargo, tenía que dejar algo claro.  
  
– Yo... Espero verte... Algún día pronto – "Muy pronto por favor" pensó mientras alzaba su mirada – Ya hice una de mis grandezas... Creo que... Ya puedo distraerme un rato –dijo para luego acariciarle la mejilla y sonreírle divertido.  
  
Tony siguió caminando hacia su yegua montándose en esta, y despidiéndose con su mano, y entre gritos y alabanzas a él, se fue cabalgando lejos del palacio real hacia su hogar, tenía el tiempo en su contra aun.  
  
Bucky se había quedado prácticamente pegado al piso viendo como Tony se alejaba, no pudo evitar que aquel dolor en su pecho volviera anhelando tener al castaño consigo.  
  
– La flor que florece en la adversidad es la más rara y hermosa de todas –susurro una voz a su lado, el pelinegro se sorprendió al ver que era el Director.  
  
– ¿Magestad? –dijo como una pregunta sin entender a que se refería.  
  
Fury resoplo.  
  
– No todos los días vas por el mundo y conoces un omega como ese –dijo mirándole con ironía mientras señalaba el lugar por donde se había ido Tony – Piense bien las cosas Capitán, no todos tienen su suerte, no la desperdicie –dijo para luego retirarse y volver a lo que quedaba de su palacio.  
  
Bucky frunció el ceño y luego volvió a ver el lugar por donde había partido el omega, el Director podría tener razón, no habían muchos como Tony por no decir ninguno, y él lo amaba sin importar su biología, sería un imbécil si lo dejaba ir así como así.  
  
– Parece que a nuestro escurridizo omega se le olvido algo –digo Natasha sosteniendo la olvidada espada del castaño – ¿Tomo una sabia decisión Capitán? –pregunto mirándole con una sonrisa de "yo-lo-se-todo" en sus labios.  
  
Bucky sonrió altanero, tomando la espada.  
  
– Es obvio que sí, necesito mi caballo.

  
Tenía algo importante que hacer.

* * *

 

Howard Stark era un alfa honorable, de carácter fuerte y orgulloso.  
  
Pero él cometía errores.  
  
Y su error más grande fue no ser el padre que debió haber sido.  
  
Quería a su hijo, a su manera extraña, pese a que era un omega, contrario a lo que el mismo Tony pensaba, Howard le tenía cariño y se sentía orgullo a ver las cosas grandiosas que hacía.  
  
Pero tenía miedo.  
  
Su hijo era un omega, la sociedad no lo vería por su inteligencia y carisma, sino por su condición biológica.  
  
Por ello sus errores.  
  
Nunca le dio el apoyo que su hijo merecía, lo trataba muy superficialmente y le regañaba cuando hacia cosas muy poco dignas de un omega.  
  
Pero Howard solo quería salvarlo y alertarlo del horrible futuro que le esperaba si continuaba siendo rebelde.  
  
Su última esperanza que la casamentera del pueblo le consiguiera un buen partido.  
  
Nunca espero que todo se arruinara.  
  
Bueno, lo espero en cierto término, pero no quería que sucediera.  
  
Y para empeorar las cosas, el reclutamiento.  
  
La guerra contra Hydra.  
  
Y peleo con Tony por ello, pero es que su hijo no entendía, la casamentera lo había rechazado, ahora lo que podría hacer Howard para salvar a su hijo y asegurarle un buen estatus era ir a esa guerra.  
  
Y luego el desastre.  
  
Su hijo se había escapado de casa y fue a la zona de reclutamiento.  
  
Él naturalmente sabia la norma, si descubrían que era un omega, Tony moriría.  
  
Fueron largos meses de angustia y dolor en la casa Stark, sin saber nada de Tony, sin saber si estaba bien o mal, sin saber si lo habían descubierto o no...  
  
Howard nunca creyó sentir aquel dolor de perder a su hijo y el arrepentirse de no haber sido un buen padre comprensivo para él.  
  
Y lo que más lamentaba, era aquella idea que tenía Tony de que le había deshonrado y que no lo quería por ello.  
  
Y temía más que la última vez que lo vio, en aquella cena fatal, le haya hecho creer más eso.  
  
Howard se encontraba en el jardín, un lugar que su hijo frecuentaba cuando no estaba en su habitación o "taller" como le llamaba a veces, en lo personal, Howard pocas veces pasaba por el jardín, no es que no le gustara, porque el lugar era hermoso y amplio, era que simplemente no tenía tiempo para pasear el jardín, siempre tenía cosas que hacer, él mismo reconocía que era muy hiperactivo, no se daba a sí mismo un tiempo para pasear el jardín.  
  
Pero últimamente, desde que Tony se había ido, se había dado su tiempo para visitar el jardín, intentar meditar, o hablar consigo mismo, darse cuenta de sus errores, sabía que no podía esperar ser el padre perfecto, ya era tarde para eso, pero le hubiera gustado por lo menos limar asperezas con su hijo.  
  
Así que ahí se encontraba, sentado en un banco en el jardín, pensando en sus errores y como le gustaría intentar arreglar las cosas con su hijo.  
  
De repente capto un ligero aroma dulzón que reconocería donde sea y pensó que no olería más, alzo su vista y lo encontró allí, caminando por la puerta del jardín, a su lado estaba María y Ana con lágrimas de dicha en los ojos, Howard no podía creer que en serio era su hijo.  
  
– ¿Tony? –dijo abriendo los ojos con sorpresa.  
  
– Padre –dijo Tony un poco incómodo y nervioso mientras se paraba frente a su progenitor, luego se arrodillo frente a él en muestra de respeto – Te traje la espada de Alexander Pierce –dijo mientras le entregaba dicha espada, Howard jadeo impresionado – Y el emblema del Director –dijo entregándole también dicho objeto –Son obsequios –dijo Tony en voz baja mientras miraba sus manos –Para honrar a la familia Stark.  
  
Howard no sabía que hacer o decir, su cara era un poema, no podía creer tales obsequios importantes y mucho menos ver a su hijo ahí, sano y salvo, simplemente todo era tan surreal para él... ¿Estaba soñando acaso? ¿Era todo una ilusión? ¿O la vida le dio la oportunidad de arreglar las cosas con su único hijo?  
  
Howard dejo a un lado los obsequios y se inclinó a la altura de su hijo y palmeo su espalda en un gesto amistoso, aclaro su garganta un poco incómodo y empezó.  
  
– Yo... Tony... Sé que nunca fui el mejor padre, no fui el mejor ejemplo del mundo, la paternidad nunca fue lo mío pero... Eso no significa que no te quería... -dijo incomodo - Yo... Solo quería lo mejor para ti, que no tuvieras tantas complicaciones en el futuro por tu condición, tal vez por eso fui tan...  
  
– ¿Idiota? ¿Terco? ¿Mandón? –dijo Tony medio sacándose algunas cosas.  
  
– Estricto –dijo al final Howard rodando los ojos, algunas cosas no cambiaban –Simplemente quiero decir que... Eres mi único hijo, y te... Te... Te quiero –susurro incómodo, no estaba acostumbrado a decir esas cosas – Eres mi mayor creación Tony y ese es el mejor honor y obsequio –finalizo con una pequeña sonrisa.  
  
Tony sintió sus ojos humedecerse (¡Estúpidas hormonas!) Nunca espero que su padre se pusiera sentimental y que realmente le quería, claro él lo entendía, Howard no era la materia de padre, eso no estaba en su sistema como tal, pero Tony sabía que intento hacer lo mejor que podía, pero escucharlo decir eso era realmente agradable... Y pensar que tuvo que salvar un reino para que su padre dijera esas cosas...  
  
María y Ana vieron con alegría aquel reencuentro entre padre e hijo, era realmente agradable después de años de confrontaciones por ser a veces más parecidos de lo que querían admitir.  
  
– Me alegra tanto que Tony haya vuelto, estaba tan preocupada –dijo Ana con alegría para luego agregar -Aunque es gracioso, va a la guerra, se disfraza de soldado y vuelve a casa con una espada... Creí que conquistaría algunos corazones –dijo en broma.  
  
– Me impresiona eso igual, los Stark normalmente no dejan un lugar sin conquistar algunos corazones –dijo María riendo levemente –Sin embargo me alegra que haya vuelto justo antes de su celo, debo admitir que esa era una de las cosas que más me preocupaba –dijo un tanto angustiada.  
  
– Tiene razón mi señora, esa es buena señal, sin embargo, insisto que es raro que no haya traído a alguien consigo, tal vez no un alfa porque Tony odia a la mayoría, pero por lo menos un beta, tenía esperanzas que consiguiera a alguien que le gustara –dijo Ana con un suspiro, sabía que Tony no necesitaba un alfa que viera por él y le mantuviera, pero quería que Tony consiguiera a alguien que le amara por cómo era, no quería que Tony estuviera solo.  
  
María suspiro de acuerdo, tenía los mismos miedos que Ana, no quería que su hijo viviera solo, más cuando él era tan bueno y brillante.  
  
En ese momento sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz.  
  
– Disculpen -dijo aquella voz, María y Ana voltearon a ver quién era y abrieron la boca en asombro cuando vieron que era un inconfundible alfa en traje del ejercito – ¿Vive aquí Anthony Stark?  
  
María y Ana no habían encontrado voz para responderle al guapo alfa frente a ellas, así que asintieron con la cabeza y señalaron al jardín donde aún se encontraban Tony y Howard hablando.  
  
– Gracias -dijo el alfa sonriendo encantadoramente y camino hacia el lugar señalado.  
  
María y Ana se miraron entre sí cuando el alfa siguió su camino.  
  
Ana fue la primera en reaccionar.  
  
– Ok... Alístenme para la próxima guerra –susurro en broma asiendo que la omega saliera de su asombro.  
  
Las dos mujeres se quedaron en el lugar observando cómo se desenvolvía la situación.  
  
Mientras tanto en el jardín, Howard se había levantado al sentir la presencia de un alfa cerca, cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que era un viejo conocido.  
  
– Howard Stark –dijo el alfa visitante a modo de saludo.  
  
– James Barnes, que agradable sorpresa tenerte por aquí –dijo Howard saludando con una gran sonrisa – Sin embargo extraña sorpresa ¿Qué trae a un honorable alfa y soldado a mi casa?  
  
– Pues realmente... -empezó a decir Barnes un poco incómodo hasta que vio al omega al que fue a buscar asomándose por el hombro de su padre con sorpresa en su mirada – ¡Tony! -exclamo al verlo – Yo... Em... Olvidaste tu espada... Bueno, es realmente de tu padre pero... –dijo Bucky entregándole dicho objeto al omega quien se había acercado al nervioso alfa.

–Gracias, Barnes – dijo Tony con una sonrisa divertida –Aunque no tenías por qué gastarte todo el viaje hasta aquí.

– Quería hacerlo... –dijo el alfa dándole una pequeña sonrisa tímida.  
  
Howard vio el intercambio en silencio, su cerebro analizando la situación. Conocía a Barnes, lo conoció en la primera guerra contra Hydra, cuando su jefe era Red Skull, reconoció al joven alfa de 16 años, lleno de vida, con una sonrisa que conquistaba a omegas y betas por igual y con una lealtad envidiable a su mejor amigo. Howard vio los cambios que tuvo para convertirse en lo que era hoy en día, vio como los horrores de la guerra le hicieron crecer y madurar rápidamente. Por lo que el alfa Stark sabía, James Barnes había desertado del ejército luego de la primera guerra, tal vez cansado y enfermo de lo que vivió, cualquiera que fuera su razón, era entendible, aunque su pequeño amigo Steve siguió en el ejército activamente, Howard tenía que admitir que se llevó mejor con Steve que con Bucky, pero igual le tenía aprecio a esos dos jóvenes alfas.

Así que para Howard era una sorpresa volver a verle y además verle nervioso en la presencia de su hijo ¿Qué cosas se había perdido mientras su hijo fue a la guerra? Lo sabría en un momento.

–Bucky, me parece encantador que hayas venido a traer las cosas de Tony, un viaje largo, ¿Te gustaría quedarte a cenar? Me gustaría hablar un poco contigo –dijo Howard con una sonrisa de no aceptar un no por respuesta.

–Yo... Sería un honor, si Tony lo permite –dijo mirando al omega.

Tony sonrió.

–Claro que me gustaría que te quedaras a cenar, quiero que conozcas a mi familia –dijo Tony encantadoramente.

–En ese caso, le diré a mi encantadora esposa y a mi ama de llaves que tendremos un invitado, si me disculpan –dijo para luego retirarse e ir hacia donde estaban las mujeres.

–Así que –empezó Tony con una sonrisa traviesa – Tu y mi padre... ¿Se conocen? –pregunto lo obvio.

–Sí, bueno, nos conocimos en la primera guerra contra Hydra, yo era un joven de 16 años, había ido puesto que mi padre había muerto hace años y tenía que representar a mi familia –dijo rascándose la nuca un poco nervioso.

– Interesante... Parece que tienes a Howard en buenos términos entonces – dijo distraído y luego sonrió nuevamente – Entonces ¿Viniste solo para entregarme mi espada?

–Yo... En realidad... Pensé en lo último que dijiste –confeso el alfa sin mirar al omega directamente –Tony, yo... -suspiro molesto consigo mismo, no sabía cómo empezar.

– ¿Tú...? –dijo Tony intentando animar al mayor.

–Tony, nos conocimos en un momento difícil –dijo Barnes sin mirar al castaño – En medio de la guerra, sin opción a más que pelear por el reino... Tú fuiste por una razón completamente diferente y cuando te vi por primera vez... Dioses, realmente desde ese instante sabía que serias la muerte en mí, y lo fuiste – dijo con una sonrisa para continuar –Honestamente, en ese momento no me importaba que fueras un alfa, yo... Te quería, por como eras, tu personalidad, tu valentía, tu ingenio... Tantas cosas, me demostraste que estaba equivocado contigo y vaya forma de hacerlo y convertirte de mis mejores soldados... Y luego... Cuando me entere que realmente era un omega... Me sentir herido –confeso suspirando – No por el hecho que fueras un omega, era por el hecho que me engañaste y yo... Tenía miedo, tenía miedo que todos  esos momentos, esas sonrisas, esa picardía, toda tu personalidad fueran solo Antoshka y no Tony... Tenía miedo que todo lo maravilloso que me hizo enamorarme de ti fuera una mentira también...

Tony le miro impresionado, no esperaba esa confesión del alfa, le pareció tan dulce de su parte y a la vez entendía sus miedos.

–Yo... Entiendo eso –dijo Tony lentamente –Sé que te mentí y lo siento, pero, en eso de ser alfa... Fue lo único que te engañe a ti y a los demás, tenía mucho miedo ¿Sabes? Estar en un lugar nuevo rodeado de alfas, era realmente mortificante si alguno me descubría, pero, fui porque tenía que ayudar a mi familia... Y además... Quería probar algo, probarme a mí mismo, y resulto que era mejor siendo alfa que omega –rio levemente –Resulta que conseguí amigos, conseguí conocer mis debilidades mi fortaleza, conseguí cosas que nunca conseguí cuando solo era una deshonra para mi familia... Y resulta que... Tú me mostraste que estaba equivocado...

Bucky le miro curioso.

– ¿Qué quieres decir? –pregunto el alfa.

–Pensaba que los alfas eran unos idiotas que solo se interesaban en tener a un omega como su adorno y ama de casa –dijo Tony con simpleza – Incluso juraba que nunca en mi vida me iba a casar y menos con un alfa, pero... Me demostraste que hay alfas que si valen la pena mirar –dijo para luego sonreírle dulcemente –Viste en mi lo que nadie más vio, y tenía tanto miedo, porque pensaba que cuando supieras que era un omega todo ese cariño se iría y en cierto termino fue así... Pero no por las razones que pensaba, era porque simplemente te había engañado y lo siento tanto... Pero te puedo jurar por mi familia que todo lo que viste, todo lo que conociste en mí... Es lo que soy... Un omega terco, genio y con un sarcasmo que uso como arma letal, no soy el tipo de omega que espera a su alfa en casa con los niños y la comida preparada, es más, no podría cocinar ni aunque mi vida dependiera de ello, soy inquieto y testarudo, no sirvo para que me den órdenes y realmente odio los estereotipos que le dan a los omegas... Eso es lo que soy... ¿Aceptarías a un omega así? –pregunto Tony con miedo por la respuesta.

Bucky sonrió encantadoramente y se acercó más a Tony.

–Tienes razón, no eres el tipo de omega ideal que cualquier alfa quisiera –dijo lentamente observando como Tony se encogía levemente en sus palabras –Pero, yo no soy un alfa cualquiera, y para mi Antohony Stark es perfecto.

Tony le miro con ojos grandes y esperanzadores y Bucky no pudo resistir a abrazarle.

–Dioses... Eres tan perfecto... Gracias a los ancestros se cocinar –dijo Bucky mientras abrazaba a Tony haciendo que el omega estallara en risas.

–Ok, esa fue una perfecta forma de arruinar un momento romántico –dijo Tony aun abrazando al alfa –Y que quede claro, si tenemos hijos no voy a ser el único que estará detrás de ellos y vas a tener que consentirme horriblemente

–Estoy preparado psicológicamente para eso, por cierto, debo advertirte, la familia Barnes acostumbra tener camadas grandes –dijo mientras reía internamente porque quejido que dio Tony ante esto.

–Sí, me vas a tener que consentir mucho, y soportar que te maldiga a ti y tu línea de sangre y posiblemente a las hormonas –declaro Tony intentando separarse del abrazo fingiendo estar enojado.

Bucky no lo soltó.

–Eso estará bien cariño –dijo Bucky besando su frente.

–Eres de lo peor, me retracto, ya no te quiero –dijo Tony sonrojándose por aquél gesto del alfa.

–Tengo que hablar con tu padre –dijo Barnes dejando de abrazar al castaño pero manteniéndolo cerca –Tengo esperanza de que ya que me conoce no me mate en el proceso de querer cortejarte.

–Mhh... Mi celo pasara en los próximos días... ¿Por qué no saltarnos el cortejo? Después de todo ya estábamos haciendo eso indirectamente en el campamento... –dijo Tony indiferente pero con una sonrisa en sus labios.

–Tony quiero hacer las cosas bien... Tradicionalmente –replico Bucky mirando a Tony con reproche

–Cariño... ¿Cuándo hemos sido tradicionales? –Dijo Tony para luego besar la mejilla del más alto y sonreír pícaramente –Vamos... Tenemos una cena en la cual participar y tengo que presentarte a mi familia –dijo para luego ir caminando hacia su casa esperando que el alfa le siguiera.

Bucky le miro caminar un momento.

–En efecto... Sera la muerte en mi –dijo con una sonrisa para luego seguir el camino que había dado el omega.

Jarvis y Dum-e observaron todos los acontecimientos ocultos en un arbusto cercano, Jarvis sonrió.

–Me encantan los finales felices... ¿A ti no Dum-E? –Pregunto el guardián al grillo quien chillo de acuerdo –Me alegra que Tony haya conseguido su felicidad... Después de todo, lo merecía.... Ya creo que mi trabajo aquí está hecho, espero que en el mundo espiritual sus ancestros estén contentos con esto, por lo menos, se de uno que lo está –dijo sonriendo mientras miraba el cielo y una suave brisa soplo entre ellos, movió su cola y empezó a caminar hacia el templo junto a Dum-E, una ráfaga de viento más fuerte soplo en todo el jardín y las figuras desaparecieron de la vista.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Y ESTE ES EL FINAL!
> 
> Ufff costo un buen hacerlo, pero, pese a todo... Me gusto... En partes, aunque siento que fue muy OOC y lo siento por eso uwu 
> 
> ¿Qué les pareció? 
> 
> Espero les haya gustado uwu como siempre hago esto con todo el amor del mundo para ustedes, sobretodo para mi querida Lena a la cual es dedicado este fic ♡ lov u baby ♡ 
> 
> Este es el final, pero, quien sabe si en un futuro haga un capitulo más con un poco mucho salseo... El problema es que no soy muy buena escribiendo lemon :'v pero, quien sabe y lo intente para este fic, ya veremos(?)
> 
> Ahora, si continuare con mis otros proyectos, el otro de Disney que tengo que actualizar y un nuevo proyecto por el cual unas me amaran y otras me ahorcaran.... Pero no podía quitarme esa idea de la cabeza soo, meh(?) de ese proyecto publicare el primer capitulo la próxima semana si Dios quiere -w- 
> 
> Les amo demasiado hermosuras ♡ gracias por siempre leer y apoyar todas estas locuras que escribo, gracias por hacerme sentir importante aunque sea un momento, la verdad, ustedes no saben cuanto les amo pese a que no les conozco, en serio les amo ♡

**Author's Note:**

> Y bueno, aquí el primer capitulo!
> 
> ¿Qué tal?
> 
> Espero realmente les haya gustado, como dije, es mi primera vez escribiendo omegaverse. So, comenten y díganme que tal les pareció :3 
> 
> Espero poder actualizar dentro de 7 u 8 días, so, pronto tendrán capitulo nuevo.
> 
> Nos vemos pronto~


End file.
